The Jungle: Journey to San Lorenzo
by oOoIZZYoOo
Summary: La Sombra is running out of patience, as is the now sixteen year old Arnold. Both of their plans of action collide when Arnold gets the opportunity of a life time in the form of a mysterious parcel. With Helga's help he goes to find his parents.
1. The Prologue

Prologue

"What do you mean they're still not revealing the green eyes sanctuary?" A cold and shrill voice yelled as he slammed down on his desk angrily. The man in front of him flinched before taking his hat in his hands slowly, twisting it nervously as he looked to the two men behind him for help. They did not, however, step forward as he would have wished. Taking in a deep breath the man slowly shrugged, becoming tenser with every word he spoke.

"They- they're still refusing sir...we can't kill them, we've tried all sorts of methods to break them down for information but- we- we still can't…" He whispered shakily. The room was deadly silent for a moment, making everyone hold their breath as they looked toward the shadowed figure. He did not say a word. One foolish man suddenly stepped forward- belting out-

"We've been trying for FIFTEEN years sir! Can't we just kill them and go after another artifact? Is this green eyes magic voodoo stuff REALLY that valuable?" he asked angrily. Everyone looked at him in shock, of course all of them had been thinking it for these past months, but no one had DARED say it aloud- especially not in front of the boss himself.

They all waited for his reaction, and after a moment- he smiled.

"…it seems you don't understand the true…power… that this medallion holds." He whispered lowly, twisting his hand this way and that before sitting back in his chair. With a sigh he shook his head, it was like trying to explain nuclear physics to a bunch of infants.

"To put it in simpleton terms, the medallion will give me more power than any other item on this Earth, and nothing, I repeat- NOTHING, is going to keep me from getting it. I don't care if it takes you another thirty years, I want that location!" He screamed out suddenly snapping as he stood up in fury, throwing his chair over the table. The men yelled out in surprise and jumped out of the way just in time as their boss started to breath heavy.

"And I can't have any IDIOTS keeping me from that prize- " He yelled grabbing the one who had spoken up by the neck. He coughed, suddenly being lifted into the air as he gasped for air. The man only held onto his neck harder until the man's face grew blue.

"Do-I-make-myself-clear?" He asked spitting out each syllable harshly. The man nodded quickly, trying to pry the man's hands off as he choked. There was a loud clang as the man dropped to the floor, gasping for breath as he pleaded for forgiveness.

"Good." He whispered going behind his desk once more. Everyone in the room let out a breath they had been holding before trying to ease out of the awkward situation. The previously courageous speaker hurried to the door when he was stopped by a sharp tone of voice-

"One more thing Raymond…" Raymond turned around slowly before nodding with a shiver.

"…y-yes boss?" He asked softly. His body dropped to the floor as a loud shot rang out , everyone in the building stared at the bleeding body with wide eyes as he gagged on his own blood, twisting this way and that while he clutched onto his bleeding chest.

"Now, does anyone else have an idea about what we should or shouldn't be doing?" He asked coldly. With a slow breath they slowly shook their heads. With a smile the man sat back down ever so slowly before looking at his remaining crew.

"Since we don't have any more naysayers in the room…who has an idea on how to get those- fools- to lead us to the green eyed people." He whispered, his cold brown eyes traveled to Eduardo, who sat in the corner, looking down at the now bloody floor with a slow breath.

"What about you Eduardo? You've known them the longest…if pain won't break them, then what will?" He asked slowly. Eduardo shifted in his seat some, wrinkles making his face look sad and old- withered. With a soft breath he slowly shrugged.

"I…I don't know sir." He whispered pitifully. This did not satisfy the man at all. He growled biting down in his fingers some.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He whispered with poison on each word. The man flinched before rubbing his hair gently, Stella and Miles were unusually lucky and good people, there was no way that they were about to let an entire civilization possibly die just because they valued their own lives- after all that's what got them in this mess to begin with.

"I…Miles and Stella…the green eyes trust them for a reason, and that's because they're noble-…normal methods, aren't going to work, and they haven't…if you want anything out of them you'll have to be able to find something else they care about besides themselves…" Eduardo carefully explained. He looked up to see, much to his relief that the man was leaning back in his chair, stroking his chin in thought.

"Something besides themselves? Like what?" He asked specifically. Eduardo gulped some before looking around for an out.

"You know…villagers…friends…"

"Family…" He finished for him with a slow smile crawling over his face.

"…y-yes I suppose. But, they don't have any family in San Lorenzo…" He whispered.

"No, but they do in the state's…. " He mused, his mind starting to go into work.

"Miles parents yes but…it's been years, I'm sure they've passed away by now…" Eduardo whispered.

"Perhaps…but I'm sure their son hasn't…well" he laughed to himself "at least not yet."


	2. The Contest

Introduction

Arnold stared blankly up at the blue sky through the glass ceiling as the clouds drifted slowly past him. With his hands behind his corn blonde hair he closed his eyes slowly, letting out a deep breath. It was October fifth…another year had already come and gone. He'd had his first love, had his first heartbreak, he'd finished his first year of high school, and preformed on stage, he'd had his first kiss- though- he wasn't too sure if he should count that attack on his lips when he was in grade school a kiss. Yes, Arnold had done all of these things, all without them.

It was times like this that he felt all of his emotions jumble into a huge pot, and by the luck of the draw he'd choose a random one to feel that day. The first couple of years he sobbed into his pillow the entire night, the next, felt angry that they had not done everything they could to return to him, on one deluded anniversary he was filled joy when he found his father's map in the back of his journal.

His brows furrowed together as he scoffed at his own foolishness. Even though he had the map what did he think he could do with it? Grandpa couldn't afford to pay some of the apartment bills, let alone fly him down to San Lorenzo.

Arnold sighed to himself as he took his cap off and stared upon the little blue hat.

This year as he reached into said metaphorical hat he had found an interesting lack of emotion within his body. He felt nothing, nothing but emptiness and a numb sense of enlightenment. He placed his hat down on the bed, turning on his side as he stared at the drawer where his parent's picture lay. He reached out for it but at the last moment slowly let his hand fall.

With almost a look of fear in his eyes he sat up, before carefully and pointedly, closing his eyes. He tried to let his mind go blank, he tried, without the crutch of the picture, to remember what his parents had looked like- how they talked- how they smelled….

Dandruff shampoo….a cinnamon-y perfume… a tuff of blonde hair, pink lips kissing his head…then-

He opened his eyes quickly.

Nothing.

His heart suddenly began to race his chest as he felt sweat build on his forehead, slowly slipping down his cheek. Nothing. He couldn't think of anything else he remembered about his parents. His foot twitched as he looked around rather desperately, what color eyes did mom have? Did dad have a high or a low voice? How did mom usually wear her hair?

His worst fears were coming true, his stomach turned as he felt his chest tighten, he was forgetting about his parents…

Arnold nearly launched himself to the drawer as he threw it open, grabbing the picture frantically. His green orbs searched the picture quickly, scanning in every detail his mind could process. He had hoped that the image would trigger everything that he was trying to remember- but of course only a few memories stuck out in particular. A flash of being carried in warm eyes down the boardwalk- blowing out a birthday candle as they looked at him with proud eyes. With a sigh of relief the young boy leaned back into the bed, holding up the picture as if it were some sacred relic. The sunbeams hit behind it, causing an almost angelic frame of his laughing parents.

"Mom…Dad…where are you…why didn't you come back?" He whispered sadly.

A knock at the door brought him out of his head as he stuffed the picture back into its drawer near his bed. He leaned back and placed his hat back upon his head.

"Come in." He called out. He didn't even have to turn his head to know who it was at the door, and a small smile crawled to his lips as he heard the familiar voice greet him.

"Hey short man..."

"Hi grandpa." Arnold answered sitting up to look at him. Grandpa walked over to him cautiously as he sat down on the bed next to him, ruffling his bangs out of his face idly with a comforting smile.

"How're you holding up?" He asked in his usual chipper voice. Arnold shrugged, forcing a smile before looking back down at the floor.

"I'm alright." He answered. Grandpa nodded, watching Arnold with a sad nervousness as he leaned back a bit.

"Grandma's making miso soup with pineapples; you want to sneak out with me and go grab a burger?" he asked with a light hearted smile. Arnold caught his grandpa's eyes before shaking his head some.

"No thanks Grandpa, I think I'm just gonna go to bed early tonight if that's ok." He whispered. Grandpa stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off of the young boy.

"You sure Arnold? It could be fun." He answered.

"Yea I'm sure…" Arnold whispered lowly.

"Well alright then, sleep tight Arnold." Arnold turned away from his grandpa as he curled a bit into his bed. The door creaked as it started to close. Grandpa poked his head in one last time and cleared his throat to get the young boys attention.

"That reminds me Arnold, there was a package for you at the front door, it looks important, has your full name and everything." Grandpa mumbled searching through a cabinet drawer at the bottom of the stairs. With a gallant 'aha' he pulled out a thin but heavy parcel.

"Yes sir, addressed to a Mr. Arnold Phillip Shortman" he mused handing it over to the boy. Arnold blinked looking at it for a moment in confusion before carefully sliding his finger through the glue so that it would open. With a quick reach inside he pulled out a barrage of forms, nearly slipping from his fingers as he read the title.

**Win A Free Trip To Beautiful San Lorenzo!**

"Grandpa this is it! This is what I've been waiting for!" He yelled out, nearly glowing with happiness as he pushed the papers at the old man. He fumbled with them for a moment before grabbing his glasses out of his pocket to read the small print.

"Now just, just wait a minute Arnold, it says to win the trip you need to write an essay about San Lorenzo's culture, geography, or attractions in a way that will appeal to teenagers. Some sort of gimmick to attract tourist or something." Grandpa mumbled.

"So?" Arnold asked, obviously not seeing the problem. He leaned over to see where Grandpa was reading and pointed out some of the text.

"Look, they're legit grandpa; they're even offering to take the entire class of the person who wins!" Arnold yelled excitedly. Grandpa slowly twisted his face up as he tried to word what he was about to tell him carefully, lest he ruin the boys self esteem.

"Well, that's just it Arnold…no doubt thousands of kids like you received this letter, and they'll all be writing essays for it too…" He whispered drawing it out.

"…don't you think I'm good enough to win Grandpa?" Arnold asked, his face growing sad as his shoulders started to slump.

"No! No, no no, that's not what I meant short stuff, you're a great kid, and very smart, it's just- well…you're not the BEST writer out there, and you'll be going out against a lot of kids who probably enter this sort of thing all the time…" He reasoned.

Arnold slowly nodded, understanding his point. With a groan he rubbed his temple.

"Well then what am I supposed to do? I can't just not enter!" He said angrily. His grandpa nodded at that and put the papers back down on the bed.

"What about asking that Phoebe girl to help you? She's really smart isn't she?" He asked. Arnold sighed nodding some before holding onto the sheets tightly.

"Well yea, but honestly writing is about as good as mine…"

"What about Gerald? He's really creative, maybe he can help you." Grandpa added. Arnold nodded once more but did not seem to perk up.

"He's creative but he hates writing essays, says they rely too much on facts and there isn't enough room to write freely…" He quoted.

"Well…I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to help you Arnold, just give it time, you have a month to complete the application so- just think about it, I have a good feeling about this" he said happily, patting the young boy on the back. Arnold nodded, a look of determination crossing over him as he made a fist with his hands.

"I'll win this contest, and then I'll find my parents, you just see gramps!"


	3. The Favor

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Arnold whispered to himself as he gripped his shirt nervously. He looked upon the tall blue building in front of him and gulped some before slowly going up the patio steps. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open, knocking him down with a crash.

"Yea well fuck you too Bob!" A loud and brash voice called out. Slamming the door behind her Arnold looked up while rubbing the bump on his head. Helga stood in front of her door, furious and tense. He noticed a light tint on her cheek as she pulled her hood over her face and black beanie. Her hands moved to her pocket without looking down before pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She looked down at them some before groaning, pushing them aside before fumbling with a golden locket on her neck.

When he saw that she had started to calm down Arnold finally decided to announce his presence.

"Uh…morning Helga" He said politely.

"Arnold…?" Helga whispered softly before rubbing her eyes quickly. It wasn't a dream, Arnold was really here on her porch step.

Helga nearly jumped out of her skin as she screamed and instinctively kicked the boy below her. He groaned as she jumped onto the railing with an angry expression.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE FOOTBALL HEAD?" She demanded, giving him another quick kick before starting to calm down. He laughed nervously and stood, holding onto his side before rubbing the back of his head.

"I…came to ask for your help." He finally admitted.

"What?" She asked softly tilting her head a little before quickly growling, shaking her blonde locks.

"Pft, as if I'd ever help YOU football head." She stated angrily. He sighed before kneeling down on the ground to get into his bag. Helga took this opportunity to throw the locket back into her sweatshirt clumsily with a bright red blush before he noticed anything. She hopped down from her perch and went a bit closer to him to see what he was looking for.

"Um...you didn't hear any of that did you?" She asked bending over a bit.

Arnold stood up quickly, nearly hitting her head with his own. He looked up at her, his beautiful green eyes staring into her own as she blushed madly, inches away from his face.

"D-Don't stand so close IDIOT." She yelled pushing him away.

"No, not really, I heard you guys yelling but I couldn't make anything out." He admitted.

"Good." She said without much thought with a glance towards the door. Her blue eyes quickly went back to him though as he blinked in a rather confused manner.

"WELL?" She demanded angrily holding out her hand. "Hurry up football head, I haven't got all day you know."

"Sorry Helga." He mumbled before handing over the packet.

"What's this?" She asked quickly scanning through them. Most were application stuff, already filled in with Arnold's handwriting. Others were sets of rules and contracts with the legal obligations of the contest and its prizes.

"It's a contest…to write an essay." Arnold whispered slowly.

"Why…I mean…why are you asking me for help?" Helga asked, in an unusually shy voice.

"Well…I know that you're a really great writer Helga, Mr. Simmons has read you're your stuff out-loud in class before, and you've won prizes for your poems and essays..." Arnold explained shrugging.

"You think I'm a good writer?" Helga asked tilting her head a bit as a softer expression crossed her face.

"Yea Helga, I think you're an amazing writer" Arnold admitted with a light smile. Helga flushed some before turning away with a seemingly angry expression.

"As you should….but what's so important about this contest you got the guts to come and ask **me**?"She asked snidely. Helga turned her head to see that Arnolds face had gone blank as he stuttered some.

"I…I just thought that the class would really enjoy a the trip they're offering is all…you know, since we've been studying it in geography and all…" He whispered.

Helga blinked for a few moments before throwing the papers back at him.

"Well if you're just going to bullshit me then no way." She answered. Arnold rustled up the papers quickly in his arms as he looked back up at her.

"Helga!" Arnold protested. Helga merely crossed her arms staring down at him.

"Arnold, you're a sap, a pitiful, optimistic, sap, but criminey you can come up with a better lie than 'I thought the class would enjoy it' …don't make me out for an idiot Arnold, it's really unflattering on you." Helga protested before pulling out her cigarette box again.

"I didn't know you smoked…" Arnold whispered slowly. Helga shrugged, her long blonde hair falling in tuffs as she pulled down her hood.

"That's because it's none of your business Arnoldo" She yelped out lighting a stick before taking a long drag. Arnold flinched watching her before reaching out for it.

"You know that's really unhealthy for you" He whispered leaning in for it. Helga tilted her head away from his hand as she took another deep breath of the toxins.

"Jeez what are you my mom?" She asked turning back to him. Though she had said this, Arnold noticed she didn't move away as he took the stick from her lips and dropped it to the ground. She didn't even look at him as she leaned her head against her hand.

"This has to do with your mom and dad right…?" She asked softly. Arnold looked up at her in surprise and stuttered over his answer.

"Well- I mean…yea….how'd you know?" He asked.

"…I'll do it…" Helga whispered.

"…what?" Arnold asked looking back up at her.

"I said I'll do it football head, GOD, what are you deaf?" She screamed out. Snatching the papers away from him she headed up her stoop quickly.

"Be at my house tomorrow after school so we can start, and don't be late- got it?"

"R-really? You'll help me? Helga that's so…nice of you." Arnold laughed out happily.

"Ohh don't rub it in" Helga mumbled. "I said I'd help you but I wouldn't say I'd like it."

"Thank you Helga! Thank you!" Arnold yelled out hugging the girl tightly. She squeaked and tensed up at his touch before blushing furiously. Helga looked him up and down with a dissatisfied glare before wriggling in an attempt to get out of his arms.

"When the HELL did you get taller than me?" She asked looking up at him.


	4. The Discovery

Chapter Two

_Dear Cecile, _

_ I know that it's been a while since we last wrote, and I do apologize for any worry that I might have caused you. Rest assured I'm fine, and perfectly healthy, life has just been rather- well…hectic lately. As you know for the past month Helga's been coming over to the boarding house to prepare our essay. Of course she refuses to let me see it until it's finished- but I have faith that it'll turn out great. You know Cecile…despite the mean jokes when she talks to me it's actually been kind of…nice hanging out with her. I love watching her when she's writing, the way her eyes start to soften and her entire body seems to melt into the pencil. Of course I'd never tell her that lest I want another black eye. _

_ In truth Cecile I wish that you were here more and more each day…_

_ I need you here to tell me it's all going to be ok…I need your kindness to reassure me that somewhere in this world someone actually cares._

_ In your last letter you were worried about my journey to find my parents, and honestly, I'm really worried too. But, I can't stand not knowing Cecile…I can't stand sitting in my room hoping and praying that each time the door opens they'll come walking in yelling- 'We're home Arnold, we're finally home'. I can't stand not knowing if they haven't returned because they chose to, or if they're in trouble, and if they are in trouble if I can help them-_

_ I can't stand not knowing if…if they're even alive or not._

_ I'm sorry…I know I've talked about them a lot already, it's just, you're the only person I can trust. Gerald is a great friend but, he has a great family, he wouldn't understand._

_ I hope that you can understand this Cecile, as I don't know much about your family. Or- any other part of your personal life for that matter…_

_ It's been years since we started writing to each other…don't you think it's time you tell me who you are?_

_ Eagerly waiting your reply, _

_ Arnold_

"Oh my dearest Arnold" Helga swooned holding the letter tight to her chest as she danced delicately across her room, flopping on her bed with a soft and swooning sigh. She held it out with a giddy smile, a bright blush upon her cheeks as she tilted her head, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh how I wish that I could drop my insecure act, my mask of hatred- my stone wall misleading you from the truth- how I wish that I could look in those beautiful green eyes and say the words that linger on my lips each I see you- I love you Arnold, I LOVE YOU!" She cried out rolling on her bed this way and that.

"IF ONLY YOU KNEW WHO YOUR DARLING CECILE WAS IN REALITY! If only you knew that the woman you've been adorning over for so many years was in fact me, HELGA G PATAKI!" Helga called out dropping her head.

"But…on the other hand…" she relaxed looking at the letter again, her body nearly swooning as she re-read the words.

"He likes me…he actually likes me! I mean, he doesn't like me, like me but-liking me is halfway isn't it?" She asked herself. With a long giggle she pulled off her necklace, opening the locket to reveal his high school picture. She smiled happily to herself, resting her head against the pillow as she held onto it with delicate fingertips.

"Arnold…" she whispered to herself with a light smile. The sunbeams fell through her window into her bright blue eyes as her face turned soft. Her long wavy blonde hair fell in locks across her face as she let her finger fall down the picture.

And for a moment, she was peaceful.

"GET DOWNSTAIRS LITTLE LADY! NOW!" she heard a voice rumble.

"…GIMMEE A MINUTE BOB!" she yelled back angrily. Throwing her locket back on she jumped out of bed, her jeans falling snugly on her hips. Even as a little girl she had a good figure, and now after entering womanhood she had finally blossomed into a luxurious body. Not that anyone noticed of course.

Helga fixed her pink bow on her head before throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"HELGA!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! CRIMENEY!" Helga screamed throwing open her door. Stomping down the stairs she paused as she felt a vibration on her hip. Rolling her eyes she picked her cell phone out of her pocket, flipping it open.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"Uh…Helga?" A familiar voice asked. Helga gulped before pushing the phone gently to her face, now whispering.

"Arnold?" Helga whispered.

"Yes..?" he asked.

"I- Why're you calling me football head? Jeez don't you have anything better to do with your spare time then bug me?" She asked.

"Sorry Helga…I was just wondering if we could work on the project at your house today, the boarding house is under some repairs and they won't be done till tomorrow morning…" He answered. Helga gulped gently before holding onto the hand railing of the stairs.

"…my house..?" She asked.

"Yea, is that alright?" Arnold repeated.

"Uh, actually, we can't do it at my house- we have…uh…cockroaches, yea that's it, bugs and rats, EVERYWHERE, it's really sickening, you'd barf just coming inside, and I don't need anything else disgusting to clean up." Helga rambled.

"…rats?" Arnold asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yea, what, you calling me a liar?" Helga demanded.

"No no it's just…well, you HATE rats Helga..." he mused. Helga blushed some before nodding gently, cuddling the phone some.

"Yea, you know, it's just terrible, t they've over taken my whole room, I can't even step foot in there!" Helga yelped.

"That's horrible" Arnold whispered.

"Yea, it's ok though, sleeping on the patio isn't that bad." Helga said with a smile.

"I'll come and help you get rid of them ok Helga? Just stay put, I need to find my grandma's katana. I know it's somewhere around here…" he whispered.

"Uh- you-you don't need to do that!" Helga yelled out quickly.

"No no, I won't take no for an answer, I'll be there in ten minutes ok?" He answered, concern in his voice. Helga whimpered as he hung up and shook her head.

"Nice one Helga, real nice."

"HELGA!"

Helga snapped back to reality as she headed down the stairs to see Bob sitting in front of the TV holding her report card in one hand as Miriam slept with her head on the coffee table.

Bob had gotten even fatter than she last saw him and Miriam's face was wilted from her face, probably from the lack of sleep due to countless fights during the early hours.

"What is it BOB?" Helga asked stepping closer to him. She flinched as he smacked her across the head, showing her the paper he held in his hands. She rubbed the back of her head angrily before taking it from him.

"You see that? C's all across the board! How are you going to get anywhere in the world when you're so average?" He angrily asked. Helga rolled her eyes throwing it back on his lap.

"Actually Bob, I've got an A in English if you didn't notice, and Physical Education." She pointed out.

"Of course I noticed, I'm not the idiot here- it doesn't take a scientist to pass ENGLISH and P.E missy. Those are the two easiest classes out there!" He yelled out.

"I'm in advanced placement classes dad…none of them are the easiest out there." She said a bit softer looking down at the ground. He groaned shaking his hand as he stood, she backed up a bit.

"Don't talk back to me Olga!" He yelled quickly.

"It's Helga dad…"

"Right right whatever." Bob mumbled. "Honestly, I don't know how I can have one amazing child and one…of these" he spat out looking her up and down.

""Lazy, and idiotic, you're not even pretty! Don't think that you're gonna be able to mooch off your mother and I all your life, as soon as you turn eighteen you're out of the house, maybe that'll teach you how to do…something, for God's sake you're just a waste of space!" He pleaded out. Helga blinked, taking the sentence in before growling.

"I'm sorry I can't be Olga Bob." Helga spat back. "But you don't have any place to yell at me, you just sit on your butt all day and watch soaps ever since the beeper emporium closed."

She could see his face growing red with anger but she was on a roll, and merely continued.

"You're mean and cruel, and can't tell a goat from your own ass. You're a bully Bob, and not even a good one!" Helga shouted. She yelped as he slapped her cheek. She blinked at that as tears on instinct grew in her eyes. At that he hit her again.

"Pataki's don't cry." He whispered coldly. She closed her eyes quickly as a tear fell from her eye. She tried to catch it but felt the sting of his hand once more.

"Pataki's don't cry!" He yelled again. "Say it!"

Helga flinched as she fought for her voice.

"Pataki's don't cry…" she whispered flinching as she felt another tear run down her cheek. He smacked it away making her open her eyes quickly.

"Pataki's don't' cry!" He screamed again. Her eyes went dull as she stared at the wall.

"Pataki's don't cry…" she repeated softly. She stood still and looked away as he slowly started to calm down. His face became sad for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her slowly, hugging her.

"You shouldn't do things to make me so mad Helga…why can't you be more like your sister Helga…why can't you be someone I can love?" He asked softly. Helga didn't move, didn't speak. When he let her go she merely headed back to her room, as she passed her mother she whispered-

"Do you have anything to say Miriam?" She asked bitterly. She saw her mother's sad eyes look upon her before closing again.

"…I didn't think so…" She whispered moving away from them. As she exited the living room she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. With papers scattered over the floor a rather frozen football headed boy stood beside her front door. Helga's eyes went wide as she suddenly panicked.

"GET OUT OF HERE FOOTBALL HEAD!" She screamed. He didn't move. He seemed glued to the floor. She took in deep breaths as a look of humiliation crowned over her. He saw it, he saw it all! Her one love had seen her in the worst possible situation. He saw…he saw.

She nearly cried.

"GET OUT!" she screamed her voice shrill. Arnold slowly moved toward her and placed his hand in her own. She blinked in surprise and tried to rip it away, but he held tight. Without a word he turned and opened the door, dragging her outside with him. She fussed, rubbing her eyes as she became more and more unstable.

"Stop it, let me go, STOP!" She screamed as they ended up outside.

"NO!" She yelled holding back tears. He dragged her down the street, she started to hear her heart beat faster, why wouldn't he show her his face, why wouldn't he look at her? Why…why…

"…I'm sorry." He whispered finally stopping in his tracks. He shook his head gently as he bit his lip quickly, his shoulders were shaking. Helga blinked a bit before watching him closer.

"…I'm sorry…I froze…I should have…I mean…I could have-"

Helga sat down slowly as she realized that Arnold was..crying.

She laughed softly to herself.

He really was…the most beautiful person on Earth…

"…let's go to the library…I want to show you the essay…" Helga whispered with a light smile. Arnold wiped his eyes before he turned back to her.

"What?"

"The essay…I want you to see it." Helga said softly. Arnold blinked before slowly nodding. She stood up calmly, rubbing the dirt off of her jeans before walking ahead of him. He watched her for a moment before jumping as she turned her head quickly to look at him. The way the sunset hit her face, she was so-

"Come on football head I haven't got all day." She demanded. He merely smiled and grabbed his bag.

"Sorry Helga…"


	5. The Results

Chapter Three

"Class, class settle down- I have some very special news I'd like to announce before we start the school day- Rhonda, please, cell phones off- Harold, no eating in class- Phoebe advanced physics is next period so please, books away." Mr. Simmons called out as he smiled happily.

After a few laughs and rustles the class seemed to move their attention to Mr. Simmons who waited patiently for their silence. He tapped his fingers against one another patiently as he smiled gallantly.

"Thank you class." He laughed out before walking in front of his desk.

"Now today I'd like to congratulate two very special students in our class who've not only shown their very special talents and unique personalities to judges across the country, but have managed to impress them so much they've awarded them with a prize!" He explained clapping his hands once happily. The class started to talk however Helga and Arnold sat side by side with the same surprised expression.

"Helga…is he talking about-"

"I don't know…" She admitted. Quickly Arnold raised his hand.

"Uh, what's the prize Mr. Simmons?" he asked quickly. He could feel his heart beating harshly against his chest, it pounded against his muscles and beat so loud he could swear everyone else could hear it.

"Well that's funny you should ask that Arnold, seeing as how you and Helga are the winners!" He called out happily. For a moment the class had to process the names, after all Arnold and Helga weren't usually the pair you found together- at least, not out of choice.

"Congratulations, everyone, let's give them a round of applause!" Mr. Simmons called out. Still rather confused the class clapped weakly for them, eyeing both Arnold and Helga who sat on the edge of their seat.

"WELL! What place did we get?" Helga demanded quickly.

"Oh well, actually, I haven't checked, I just received a notice saying you had won." Mr. Simmons admitted as he fumbled with the packet on his desk. Arnold jumped up as did Helga and ran for it, Mr. Simmons gasped as Helga took it out of his hands quickly.

She threw the folder to the side as she started to read through the papers quickly.

"Well?" Arnold asked earnestly. He suddenly felt himself getting rather nervous as he twisted his shirt in his hands.

"What does it say?" He whispered fearfully. Helga slowly dropped the papers down as she looked up at Arnold in shock.

"…we…" She stuttered.

"Yes, we what Helga?" Arnold asked shaking her shoulders.

"We…we won." She whimpered out, not believing it herself. Arnold felt his breath stop.

"…we won?" He asked tilting his head.

"…we won." Helga nodded still in shock. She had written a winning essay, not just that, but THE winning essay- the essay that would give Arnold his chance to reunite with his parents.

"WE WON!" Arnold suddenly called out as if the message had just gotten through. Helga blinked as the biggest and brightest smile crossed his face. His fingers tightened on her shoulders as he laughed so happily she almost melted.

"HELGA WE WON!" He screamed. She slowly nodded before laughing herself.

"WE WON ARNOLD!"

"WE WON!"

The class sat in silence as they watched the peacemaker and the dictator laughing giddily together. It was an almost ominous sign. Gerald glanced over at Phoebe before letting out a soft whisper.

"Phoebe do you know what's going on here?" He mumbled. Phoebe merely smiled and moved her hand to pat his own. He smirked at that and kissed her cheek as she giggled gently. Gerald now towered over the small and beautiful girl, but if she stood on her tip toes she could manage to surprise him with a kiss.

"It seems that Helga and Arnold bonded over summer." She stated.

"Well yea I can…see that." Gerald whispered twisting up his face. It was still a weird scene to witness.

"I mean HOW?" He repeated. Pheobe smiles some to herself before looking at the two with joy.

"Did you notice that Helga's started wearing her bow again? Yesterday she even came to school in a dress…" Phoebe whispered.

"If I didn't know better I'd be jealous of how much attention you're paying to her." Gerald whispered with a light smirk. Phoebe looked over at him with a smile as she giggled.

"You're going to San Lorenzo!" Helga yelled out, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. A serious look crossed over Arnolds face as he held onto his head, it all hitting him at once.

"I'm going to San Lorenzo…" He whispered.

"Alright, you're repeating everything I say, it's kind of annoying."Helga whispered putting her hands on her hips.

Mr. Simmons tried to regain control of the situation as he laughed trying to get the two to sit down.

"Yes, because of your classmates hard work our entire homeroom class will be going to San Lorenzo on a weeklong trip!" Mr. Simmons announced happily. Everyone in the classroom seemed to forget about the odd pair for a moment and cheered out happily.

"San Lorenzo…" Gerald whispered looking over at Arnold. So that's why he entered…

"NO SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Harold called out quickly.

"Now children, I've come up with a list of supplies that you'll need to pack before we leave for our special adventure, as well as a permission slip for your parents to sign." Mr. Simmons handed out the papers to each child to pass back before going back behind his desk.

"Mr. Simmons, why does this list say we need to bring bug spray on it?" Rhonda asked, flipping her long black hair behind her shoulders.

"Well Rhonda, there's going to be lots of bugs in the jungle, and we want to have all of you kids protected." Mr. Simmons explained.

"I also notice it says 'comfortable shoe wear' I feel obliged to point out that the statement itself is an oxymoron." Rhonda spat. Mr. Simmons merely laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Rhonda we'll be doing a lot of walking so try and find some tennis shoes that you'll be able to move around in." Rhonda didn't seem amused by the prospect of walking around in a bug filled jungle.

"It'll be fun Rhonda you'll see, we'll be able to see so many different kinds of bugs and animals, and, and bugs! Oh I can't wait!" Nadine called out happily. Rhonda mumbled some before standing up.

"Mr. Simmons I'm going to the bathroom." She called out. She shot a glare toward Harold who jumped at her stare. After she had exited the room Harold looked around a bit before calling out-

"I- I'm gonna go get a drink of water. Yea, that's it, a drink of water, be back Mr. Simmons!" He yelled rushing out of the classroom.

Mr. Simmons merely nodded before placing his hands on Helga and Arnold's shoulders. With a beaming smile he nodded toward them.

"Congratulations you two, you've really done something really wonderful. You should be proud of yourselves, I know I am." Mr. Simmons said happily.

Helga looked over at Arnold when she felt his gaze on her. He was smiling again now, making her dizzy.

"I couldn't have done this without you Helga, thank you so much" he whispered. She blushed furiously before shaking her head, why did he always have to make her turn into such a little girl when he was around her?

"Whatever football head, it's not like I did it for you or anything." She whispered.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold whispered happily as he headed back to his seat. As he passed her his hand drifted across her own, and in a soft moment he intertwined their fingers and squeezed her palm. Helga gulped as he kept walking and left her hand cold.

"I-i-i-i-idiot." She mumbled rushing back to her desk with a gallant hidden smile.

'_He touched me!'_


	6. The Tango

Chapter Four

Helga gulped as she looked in the mirror. Hair scrunched, half of her bangs falling over her face as she slowly applied a light color of lipstick and blush. She had never been so nervous before in her life. Pushing her hair the side she took in a deep breath a she leaned forward, curling up her already long eyelashes. She tied her bow to the side slightly as she took in a deep breath.

"…alright Helga old girl...you can do this." She whispered to herself.

Arnold's words kept ringing through her ears as she flinched.

'_I'm so scared, and nervous. It's really happening, and suddenly, I feel so angry that I have to go through with it- and so happy that I can. I don't know if I'll come back Cecile…I don't know If I'll get out of this alive, and if I do-…I won't ever be the same. Please…for my sake…meet me…please Cecile…'_

With a gulp Helga slowly looked herself over once, twice, then thrice. There was no getting out of this now, she just needed to face the music and hope that Arnold was as naïve and idiotic as a teenager as he was as a kid.

Slipping on her silver heels she headed down the stairs to what seemed to her to be her ultimate doom.

Across town Arnold was holding his stomach with a similar feeling as he paced back and forth in the up class restaurant. People were starting to stare at him now so he pushed his bangs up a bit before letting out a small breath. He loosened the black tie around his neck before sitting down at his table. Just be patient he reminded himself. She'll come…she has to come…

"Are you ready to order sir?" A peppy waitress asked, smiling flirtatiously as she giggled, holding her notebook up to her chest. Arnold didn't take notice as he kept staring out the window with nervous eyes.

"No, no, sorry I'm waiting for someone." He added. The waitress frowned at that news before huffing off.

"So what's the deal? Is he single?" Another waitress asked quickly as the girl returned to her spot. She pouted before shaking her head, mumbling a bit under her breath.

"No…that sucks! He was really hot too!" She whimpered out. A cold chill ran down her spine as she felt icy glares at the back of her head. She didn't even bother to turn around for fear that looks really could kill. Helga walked past her with a growl crunching up her first protectively.

"Arnold?" Helga asked tentatively. She stepped in front of his table with a light smile as his eyes slowly traveled from the window to her. His mouth gaped open as for once she saw his cheeks light up like the fourth of July.

"Cecile…you're…you're…" He was at a loss for words. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. With a light pink dress, covered in sparkled seams that hugged at her every curve, her bare shoulders glistening underneath the lighting-

He had to look away as he coughed a bit, covering his mouth.

"Yes Arnold?" She asked in a quiet and shy voice. He quickly regained himself and stood, offering out his hand awkwardly.

"It's…good to see you again" He whispered. Helga looked at his hand for a moment before slowly placing her hand in his own, shaking it rather weakly. Arnold blushed mentally slapping himself as he hurried back to offer her a seat. She smiled, gladly taking it before laughing gently.

"You don't need to be so nervous Arnold...it's not like this is our first date after all." Helga whispered softly. Arnold nodded quickly before sitting down in his seat. She smiled at that and opened up her menu, glancing over the meals that they offered. Helga flinched as she felt his eyes upon her and looked back up.

"…is something wrong?" She asked putting out her hand. Arnold looked down at it quickly before slowly placing his hand over hers.

"…no…" He wistfully. "I'm just surprised by how, how much I feel like I know you...even though I don't even know you're name"

"Ah. Ha, well, you know, I've just got one of those faces I guess" She said quickly. Arnold laughed before shaking his head.

"No I don't mean that Cecile. I guess I just mean that…well…without even knowing the slightest bit about you I've seen you in a light that no one else has before. I know more about your dreams and wishes than anyone else on the planet- and it's the same for you. I've never told anyone what I've told you Cecile…" Arnold confessed.

Helga felt him squeeze her hand as he slowly looked back up at her, those green eyes nearly bearing into her soul as she gasped to catch her breath. He was so handsome… this face Arnold was making toward her, it was the one that she had longed for her entire life-

And it was beautiful.

"Arnold…" she whispered.

"That's why I need to tell you something." He whispered squeezing onto her tighter. She slowly nodded, moving her other hand on top of his own.

"I do too- Arnold I'm-"

"If I don't come back Cecile-" Arnold stated seriously. Helga blinked at that slowly moving her hands away.

"You are coming back." She stated in the same tone.

"I'm not coming back without my family Cecile. And traveling around the jungle is going to be dangerous…I know the risk, this isn't something I can just be idealistic about." Arnold whispered. Helga felt her anger growing quickly as she pounded her hand against the table.

"Arnold please, I thought you were just using that line to get me here. You're not going to DIE Arnold, for goodness sake you're not traveling alone, you have an entire class following after you." She stated. Arnold twisted his face a bit. She slowly calmed down, looking at him in shock.

"…what're you planning on doing Arnold?" She asked. He looked up at her sadly before shaking his head.

"Nothing Cecile-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She demanded feeling her breath leave her. "…you're going to run away aren't you…?" She whispered.

"…on the first day of camp…as soon as everyone else is asleep." He breathed out. Helga moved her hands to her head as she took the information in, of course he was going to run away, and after all it wasn't like Mr. Simmons was just going to let the class go into the deepest parts of the jungle to search for what was probably a lost cause.

"Arnold the people that took your parents away from you are probably looking for you too, don't be an idiot…please." She pleaded. Arnold laughed at that shaking his head.

"Don't be so paranoid, they probably don't even know I exist…"

"Don't be stupid Arnold" She pleaded "if your parents are alive they still have a reason for keeping them alive, these are serious criminals Arnold…not some cartoon villain." She whimpered out.

"Cecile…" he whispered calmly holding onto her hand. "…I'm going to be ok…I can handle myself…but, I just…I needed to see you…who knows how long I'll be out there, I won't be able to read your letters in the jungle, so, please…just, give me this night to hold onto out there."

Helga bit her lip as he spoke, his words passing in and out of her ears. What was he saying? Why was he acting like he wasn't coming back with the rest of them? Why couldn't he just talk straight with her for once…

Arnold could spot the sadness on her face and quickly stood, offering out his hand with a bow.

"Cecile…would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?" He said lowly. All the hairs on her body stood as Helga whimpered, even as a ten year old boy he had the seduction factor of a grown man, now that he had grown into that attitude-

"…yes Arnold…it would be my pleasure." She whispered taking his hand. He smirked at that and whipped her out of her seat smoothly and into his arms. He moved his hand down to her waist making her bite down a yelp. Helga had to take a moment to cool down and put herself in the proper position as he swept her away from the table and across the floor.

She flushed and held onto him tighter, each step like water against the floor. He pressed his head against hers making her want to pull back as she stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" She asked with a gulp. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes and was immediately glued.

"Susie, you remember, the wife of one of the boarders in my house. She really likes to dance." He said with a small smirk. Helga blushed at that, wondering if she was just making up undertones in her head.

"R-really, that's nice." She whispered. She gasped as he dipped her slowly to the floor, his hands traveling to the small of her back. Helga took in a deep breath feeling lightheaded as she stared up at him, one foot in the air against his body, the other planted firmly on the ground, but ever wavering.

"Y-you're really good." Helga acknowledged as he lifted her back up in a circle like motion, his face so near her she could almost taste him. She moved one hand down his back as she felt her chest and his connect.

"Thank you. So are you." He answered pulling her leg up onto his hip as he dipped her in a circle. When she returned next to him he smirked and breathed over her cheek with a small tease.

"Where'd you learn?"

Helga blushed at that before pushing him away. He looked surprised at this as she smiled herself, placing both of her hands onto his shoulders, pressing into him a bit more as she twisted her hips and feet in between his own.

"My sisters a tango instructor- among many other things." She mumbled out. Arnold laughed at that before moving away from her. They stood on even ground now, it was like some sort of sick game had started. They followed each other's eyes stepping slowly towards one another.

Arnold threw his arm to hers, grabbing a hold of her hip as she moved her leg around his own, he twirled her with only a few steps as she laughed, dipping backwards before pulling up slowly.

"Impressive." Arnold whispered.

He twirled her out quickly, pulling her back in as she laughed, not moving her eyes from his. He turned her and dropped her backwards, making her gasp before quickly finding herself right side up again.

"Y-you're pretty strong." Helga whispered. "I never would have thought you were so..bold." She choked out.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet Cecile." He whispered to her.

"Ce-cewho?" She whimpered out finding herself so lost into him that she couldn't even see the restaurant.

"Cecile. That's you, if you've forgotten." Arnold whispered with a devilishly handsome smile. He threw her up and onto his hip and she threw her leg out into the air before wrapping it back around him. He smiled at that.

"You seem to read my moves so well."

"I can read other things pretty well too." Helga whispered in an attempted witty comeback. She blinked at that and shook her head, god she was an idiot. However Arnold did not seem to pass off the lame joke as a sign of her lack of intelligence, but, he seemed almost- smitten with her.

Helga could feel her body melting into him as he moved his hands through her hair, pressing her down in one last dip. He was staring at her now with an emotion even she couldn't place. Her body quivered as she pressed up into him unconsciously. He moved his head against her own, his breath how against her skin.

Helga felt her eyes closing as he looked at her, her lips begging to feel his own against hers. He seemed to be holding back as he held her head in one hand, pressing it towards his own but fighting the urge to press her further.

"Your name…" He whispered onto her lips.

"W-what?" She called out, slowly opened her eyes. He bit his lip, obviously holding back as he whispered it again.

"Your name…please…tell me your name…" He whimpered out. Helga looked upon him, fighting the same feelings she was, and suddenly knitted her brows together in sadness

. As much as she wanted to, as much as she would have loved to scream out to the world "It's me. Helga Pataki! The girl whose been in love with you since pre-school, the girl who took your first kiss and built a shrine to you with bits of your hair that had fallen out during class and used gum your lips once touched. Yes, it's me Arnold, now kiss me, kiss me and tell me that I'm yours."

Yes she would have loved to scream that out and finally get her kiss, her love and her admiration. But…

"…I can't tell you yet." She whimpered out. He flinched and she shook her head, fighting tears. "I'm so sorry Arnold…I can't…"

He lifted her before letting go, almost afraid to touch her, feeling like he had done something wrong. He was crushed, and she knew it. She stood in shame as he looked away a bit.

"…I'm sorry…I think I'm going to go home early." He whispered. Helga slowly nodded.

"I understand…good luck Arnold." She said softly. He smiled weakly before nodding.

"Yea…"

Helga watched as he exited the restaurant, kicking a few stones in his path as he left. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She had just passed up a kiss from him…she had told him no…

But she knew it had to be done. After all, a secret like leaving camp is safer with Cecile then it is with Helga….


	7. The Runaway

Chapter Five

"…well this is it." Arnold whispered to himself as he stared out into the open jungle. He gulped and moved his backpack onto his shoulders slowly. Somewhere in this jungle his parents were waiting for him. With one last look at the map for courage Arnold glanced behind him at the campsite, all of the lights had been put out and everyone's tent was closed up tight. He could hear Harold snoring from a nearby tent and it made him feel a lost sense of melancholy. He bit his lip, overlooking them all one more time before gulping.

"…don't worry guys, I'll be back…" he whispered to no one.

Arnold hesitated as he looked at the jungle, it was already so terrifying and dark that the mere thought of stepping inside made him shiver and clench onto his shirt for reassurance. However thoughts of his mother, crying, his father…sitting in that same dark, a look of anguish and defeat crossing him…if there was something, anything he could do to help them- he was going to do it.

And with one giant breath he took his first step into San Lorenzo's dangerous territory.

"Phoebes, are you in here?" Helga whispered as she crawled into one of the tents that still had a small light flickering inside. Phoebe looked up from her copy of "love and war" as Helga crawled between the flaps and into her little space. With her hair fallen over her back she placed her glasses down as Helga grabbed onto her hands.

"Phoebe I'm about to tell you something very important but you have to promise not to say anything until I'm done ok? This is already hard enough to say." Helga crawled over to her and Phoebe slowly nodded. Helga grabbed onto her hands making Phoebe jump as she looked from side to side quickly, expecting something to leap out from the darkness.

Helga opened her mouth to speak however she was interrupted by another light being flickered on as Rhonda woke from her sleep. Helga and Phoebe looked at each other quickly before holding their breath, hiding the light in order to hide from sight.

"HAROLD? What are you doing here, quick, quick out before someone sees you" She blurted out rather loudly. Harold, who had already climbed into the tent by this point, seemed rather confused as he reached out his hand gently towards her shoulder.

"Rhonda, we need to talk about this" He whispered urgently.

In the silhouette they could see Rhonda turn away and cross her arms quickly.

"I don't know what on earth you're referring too."

"Rhonda." Harold complained. Rhonda twisted her body farther away and pointed quickly at the exit.

"Out Harold." She demanded. He sighed and shook his head slowly.

"…well…will you just listen to what I wanted to say first?" He asked gingerly. Rhonda hesitated before shaking her head, this time with sadness behind it as she rubbed her eyes.

"N-no, Harold just go ok?" She whimpered. He reached over and then brought his hand back. Sitting on the floor he took a deep breath and blurted out his next words.

"We can't just pretend we didn't have sex Rhonda." He looked pitiful as he leaned forward to plead with her. The mention of the no-no word infuriated her as she turned her back to him.

"Harold, get out now. I was drunk; it was a mistake, a horrible, HORRIBLE mistake." She spat out. He frowned some before standing up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I just..wanted to say that you were the best thing that ever happened to me…and that even though I know I'm not the smartest or the best looking, that I was really happy when you told me you liked me…I guess you can forget it if you want..but…I know I won't…." He whispered. Rhonda did not turn around.

"…Goodnight Rhonda." Harold said sweetly before closing the tent door. Helga and Phoebe watched eagerly as he kicked a pebble cursing himself for being so stupid. Inside the tent they watched as Rhonda started to shake, digging her head into her knees as they heard soft whimpers coming from her body.

"Crimeney." Helga whispered sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Um…uh….what was it you wanted…to tell me Helga?" Phoebe asked trying to change the subject quickly. Helga nodded some trying to wash the blush off her face as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Phoebe you're my best friend and I love you." Phoebe's eyes went wide as she blushed, quickly blinking gently before stuttering out in a gentle whisper-

"T-that's very flattering Helga but you know I am dating Gerald and-" Helga groaned before throwing her hand over Phoebes mouth.

"Phoebe shut up, I didn't mean it that way." From underneath her hand she could hear Phoebe pep out a "shutting" before sitting back in silence. Helga's anger slowly crawled away as she took in a deep breath, continuing.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once." Helga muttered before looking around once more.

"…the ice cream truck is…on the loose…to find the- ice cream factory" She stuttered choosing her words very carefully "…so I have to go and bring it back before lions tigers and bears tear the ice cream truck to shreds." She hinted. Phoebe's eyes widened as Helga slowly let go of her mouth and backed away.

"I'm actually pretty terrified about it…and it got me thinking, you know…what if I don't come back and you always think that you were just a friend of mine you know? Or worse, you over analyze like you always do and think I was using you or something- I mean I wouldn't be able to hit you and knock you out of it or anything…so I just…I just wanted to say-" Helga twisted her face, raising her hands before sighing.

"If I'm not back by the morning tell Mr. Simmons to send out a search party and then get the rest of the class someplace safe away from here ok?" Helga demanded with a serious look. Phoebe had never seen her this way before; it scared her. Phoebe leaned forward towards her.

"Helga, what's out there that you're so scared of?" Phoebe asked tentatively. Helga bit her lip, knitting her brows together sadly as she looked around once more, her entire body showing how uncomfortable she felt.

"I just wanted to get a copy of some of the rules….so I looked the foundation up on the internet and I couldn't find a thing…I thought maybe they just didn't have a website so I asked around and everyone I asked said that no one in their area had received anything like it. I thought it was weird how NO ONE had heard of the company so…I…wrote two essays. " Helga explained lowly. With a shy glance she took in a deep breath.

"I wrote one in your name- the one I had originally planned to enter, and the other I made last minute. I made sure the one with Arnold's name wasn't fit for honorable mention let alone first place, that way if he didn't win at least our real essay would have a chance and our class would still win the trip." Helga whispered. Phoebe blinked a bit as she brought her fingers to her lips.

"But Arnold's essay did win…" she whispered fearfully. Helga sighed at that and nodded worriedly.

"I think someone wanted Arnold here Phoebes. I don't know who it is but I'm willing to bet my little pink book that it has to do with his parents." Helga moved the flap of the tent open before stepping one foot out, the other looking back at her best friend.

"So, I just...wanted to say that…I'm really glad you're my friend Phoebe…I know I don't show it a lot, and that I boss you around and...call you names and treat you like shit….I honestly can't really tell why you're still friends with me" Helga admitted as she looked down at the ground.

"…but I'm really happy you are. Like…REALLY really happy….I know I don't show it…but, I'm really sad when you don't come to school, or when you're busy with Gerald…I…I mean, hell, you're the first girl I actually ever got along with, let alone one that could stand me back….so…thanks…for everything…" She finished. Helga looked behind her, no one in sight, all of the other tents were quiet and peaceful, after such a long plane ride all she wanted to do was sleep along with the rest of them, but there was something much important that needed her attention.

"Keep safe Pheobes." Helga reminded her before swishing out. Phoebe suddenly stood up, tripping over her books as she struggled to get out of the tent in time. With a small whimper she threw her small arms around Helga as she dug her head into the girls back, tears flowing freely.

"Please don't go Helga." She pleaded sobbing into her. "I need you too…please don't leave me. Please!"

Helga stood tense in the small girls arm as she looked down at her in shock, Phoebe had never cried in front of her like this before, at least, not in a long time. Helga awkwardly patted her black hair before wrapping her arms around the girl's small frame.

"It's ok Phoebes…have faith in me, I'll be back by morning, WITH football head." Helga whispered to her before pushing her away. Rubbing her hair quickly she gave her a small quirky smile before running off into the jungles wilderness. Phoebe felt her eyes watering again as she cried into her hands, shaking her head some as she muttered a prayer under her breath.

_Bring them back safe…_

"Ugh…" Arnold flinched as he crawled through a bush, scratching his arms and hands, he took in a deep breath as he wiped away the sweat and blood that had started to merge on his face. Traveling alone in the jungle and the dark was not something that he had hoped to do be doing in his trip to San Lorenzo, but it seemed to be the only option at the moment.

A rustling behind him made his heart jump out of his chest as he turned his head quickly to where the sound was coming from. Something was emerging slowly from the bushes, too intelligent to stick and find out what it was Arnold took off running as fast as he could through the plant filled terrain. He could feel his body being cut but he was too scared to notice.

With a gasp he saw that someone was following close behind him, nearly on his tail. He grabbed onto a rock and threw it at the moving plant life before jumping out of the way for any retaliation.

"OW."

Arnold nearly groaned as he saw Helga come through the bush, rubbing her head as she looked at him with meaner eyes than he had seen in a long time. Before he could even get in a word he felt himself being pushed to the ground with her extraordinary strength. He yelled and started to toss and turn quickly in an attempt to get her off of him. She planted herself firm before smiling teasingly.

"Four years of wrestling Arnoldo you're not getting out of this grip. They call it the Helga lock jaw for a reason."

Arnold groaned, feeling his body going weak underneath her as he tried to keep his mouth off of the dirt. Spitting some he made one last final turn of his body to try and throw her off with no success.

"Helga let me GO!" He demanded. "This isn't funny."

"It's kinda funny…"

"No it's not! I need to go, now get OFF!" He screamed. She shook her head before tightening her grip on his body.

"Sorry football head, I need to find some rope before I can do that. You're always pretty resourceful, you don't happen to have any on you would you?" She asked patting down his body. He blushed before squirming at that, shaking his head quickly.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU NEED ROPE?" He screamed. She hit his head quickly before glaring down at him.

"First off stop yelling, do you want to get eaten alive? And secondly, I need rope so I can tie you up to assure that you come back to camp with the rest of us." She said sweetly. Arnold kicked his legs quickly.

"How did you even find me?" He asked turning his head up to her. Helga blinked for a moment before trying to think of a good excuse.

"Well I uh- saw you leave your tent- and then, well then I saw something real interesting between Rhonda and Harold, but, I saw your footprints and sorta just followed them" Helga patted his cheek before grabbing onto a vine, examining the length and consistency. She placed it back down before reaching over for another. This one looked sturdier so she roughly moved Arnold's arms behind his back and started to tie it rather expertly.

"it seems like you've done this before." Arnold mumbled unhappily. Helga merely smirked.

"Well, you know, once or twice." Helga propped him up before tugging at the vine like a leash. Arnold nearly fell over as she grabbed onto his shirt and started to drag him back towards the camp. He dug his heels into the dirt and threw himself against a tree, trying to grab onto something for leverage.

"Arnold- COME ON" Helga shouted grabbing onto his arm.

"NO!" He shouted. "I'm not going back to camp until I've found my parents, that's what I came here for unless you've forgotten." Helga growled and pulled him away from the tree harder, she managed to get his body off but his tied hands still held strong onto one of the lower branches.

"Don't be an idiot, don't you know the jungles DANGEROUS?" She hissed.

"Yea, you should listen to the little lady, you might find yourself in trouble."

Helga dropped her hold on Arnold quickly as they both stared wide eyed at two shadowy figures that now stepped into the moonlit area. Helga gulped before whispering-

"Shit."


	8. The Chase

Chapter Six

"Shit." Helga whispered, moving her hand into Arnolds quickly, the two stood wide eyes and ready to run as two shadowed figures emerged in front of them, pistols in hand. Helga gulped and Arnold slowly pressed his arm over her and pushed her behind him.

"…we don't want any trouble." Arnold whispered slowly putting his hands up. "We're just looking for someone, they got lost…"

"The boss was right, this kid really is an idiot, I didn't actually think he'd go into the jungle alone but- here we are." One of the men said with a laugh as he looked back at his partner. The other smiled at that, sending shivers down Arnold's spine as he cocked his head.

"Well he's not alone…he brought a girl with him." He pointed out. The other shined his flashlight on the teens before laughing heartily, moving forward towards them. Arnold started to back up slowly.

"You're right; she's not much of a looker though." He pointed out with a snicker. The other shrugged, walking to his partner's side as he rubbed his hands together.

"I don't give a fuck, I haven't had a woman in ages, as long as she can scream that's fine with me." He whispered slowly. Helga flinched holding onto Arnold tighter as her heart started to race. Arnold growled lowly, hate coming into his eyes as he kept his full body in front of her.

"Well let's find out, hey little girl, little girl can you scream?" One asked stepping forward. Arnold quickly punched him in the jaw but his partner jumped at the movement and grabbed onto the boy, locking him in his arms. Arnold kicked and screamed as before gasping and reaching out quickly.

"HELGA RUN!" He yelled out. He was too late though for the man had already recovered from the punch and had grabbed onto Helga by her hair, pulling her back as she bit onto her lip. The man laughed and grabbed onto her ribs, pulling her into him as he tugged her hair once more.

"Well, can you?" He asked pressing the gun against her back. She gasped as he moved it up the back of her shirt, the cold lifelessness of its presence making her look down in fear. He laughed some at that before taking the gun out, she almost breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as he slammed the pistol against her head, making her scream as she fell to the ground, holding onto her head which already had blood streaming down.

"Hey look she does!" He called out happily with a laugh. The taller of the men laughed as well.

"HELGA!" Arnold jumped quickly in the man's arms, almost breaking free as a rage over took him like he had never felt before. He growled and suddenly bit down on his captor's arms making him yelp but squeezed the boy tighter, knocking the breath out of him.

"So we'll bring the boy to La Sombra, but what about the girl?" The shorter man asked tilting his head with a crooked grin. Helga spat at him, still trying to push herself up. He groaned before stomping his boot down on her head. She whimpered and cried out, squeezing the dirt beneath her fingers out of pain.

"I figure we can bring her back to camp, have a little fun then dump her body somewhere in the river. It'd be a shame to kill her here." The taller man said so simply that Arnold's stomach turned. Helga creeped her fingers slowly on the ground towards a large and rather heavy branch that had fallen during a recent storm. Quickly she slammed it behind the mans knee caps, making him scream as he fell to the ground. The taller man was so startled by this that Arnold had enough free room to uppercut him in the jaw. He took this time to scramble away from him as he headed toward Helga with a burst of speed. By this time she had been able to sit up, albeit, weakly, but she had movement- that was a good sign.

The two men immediately started to turn in on him but now with the motivation and drive he had no problem keeping away from their greedy hands. With a swift kick the larger man who had been holding him fell down to the ground with a groan.

Arnold suddenly thanked God for those karate lessons.

The shorter ran toward him, Arnolds eyes turned into slits from anger as he punched the man quickly again, jabbing into his stomach before kicking him down to the ground. Helga watched, rather impressed by his outburst, but he seemed to be taking it overboard. Helga quickly ran to him and pulled at his arm.

"Come on Arnold, before they get up!" She yelled at him. He was still in a blind fury as he stomped on the man's face.

"HE HIT YOU!" He growled out. Helga lost her breath at that before quickly gaining it back.

"Yes yes, and trust me I'll strangle him with his intestines for it later, but for now, let's GO!" She yelled. After a moment of hesitation he gave the body one last kick and ran off in the opposite direction. Sadly they didn't get far before the groans were replaced by the sound of moving bodies.

"You pathetic excuse for a human being, you, you, BUMBLEFUCK!" They heard one of them yell.

Helga yelped as a gun shot rang through the otherwise still air. Arnold grabbed onto her shoulders and dove down to the ground. Helga groaned lowly as she wiped the dirt off of her face, scratches covering her cheek from the fall. Arnold checked to make sure she was ok before taking in a shocked breath. They both needed took a second to figure out what was happening but another gunshot shook them to stand.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Arnold asked quickly, hiding behind a tree. Helga rolled her eyes before running through the bushes, pushing them aside as quickly as she could before jumping over some tree branches.

"I'm sure I don't know Arnold, maybe we should stop and ask them- OH WAIT- WE CANT BECAUSE THEYRE TRYING TO KILL US!" Helga grabbed onto him quickly with a gasp as she felt a bullet whiz past them. They were utterly shocked and were now breathing heavily, panting in fear. They had almost been hit, they could have died. Before they could another shot in Arnold grabbed onto Helga's hand ands started running, lord knows where, anywhere away from them was fine at that point honestly.

"Don't run little ones, we WANT to bring you back alive, but if you keep up this little trouble making we have NO problem killing you."

The two had taken cover behind a tree, Helga held her hands over her ears as she whimpered softly into her knees. Another shot rang out, this time, it hit a trunk in front of them, making each shiver. Arnold could have sworn he felt their breath upon his neck, he felt their eyes on him, sitting, waiting, for the moment he slips.

"Did you see which way they went?" the taller one asked slowly. Arnold grabbed onto the small girl and curled her into his body so that she was covered by the shadow. She threw her hands over her mouth and held her breath as he covered her with his chest and arms, hiding his head into her shoulders. Both sat terrified as they heard branches breaking beside them.

"No, but they won't last long, the girls injured and the boy won't be able to get far in this jungle without us knowing it. " Arnold flinched as he felt the blood from Helga's wound hit his leg. He nearly lost his breath and hugged her tighter into him, stroking his pigtails gently.

"Let's go make camp somewhere for now, I'll let everyone know they're in this region of the jungle…they're not getting far."

After what seemed like centuries they finally started to move away from the two. Arnold sat with the girl for a minute, catching his breath as he rubbed the sweat off of his forehead. He coughed into his shirt, slowly standing up. He started to walk forward as something caught his eye. Helga uncurled and followed after him.

"Arnold" she said in a hushed voice. Grabbing onto him she tried to tug him away.

"Arnold come on, we gotta go, we gotta go back to camp now, Arnold-…Arnold!" Helga pleaded. Arnold slowly pointed out. Helga stepped near him, carefully, as she noticed that they were atop a hill leading down to a small riverbed flowing below. The ground was soft and slippery so she backed away, tugging at Arnold to do the same.

"No, Helga look." He said quickly pulling her back.

Across the riverbed, faint, but still visible was something that made Helga walk back to his side.

"Is that green smoke?" she asked softly.

"Yea…" Arnold whispered breathlessly. He turned his head before fixating his eyes with her own. And without a word a silent agreement was made. Arnold held out his hand without breaking his gaze. Helga hesitated as she looked down at his open palm, but slowly, she placed her own on top of his. He clasped her hand before taking a deep breath and jumping over the edge.


	9. The Waterfall

Chapter Seven

"How could you be such an IDIOT?" Helga paced back and forth, holding onto her head as she took in quick shallow breaths, they had just been chased by men with guns, men who wanted to kill them, men who wanted to kill Arnold. Arnold leaned his head against his knees, soaked from head to toe. After the initial shock of being nearly killed the two had run through the jungle in silence, only to find that the "small river" they had jumped into turned out to be a "small waterfall".

They had found a cave behind the roaring waters and climbed inside for safety. For a while they just stared at the floor, Helga hyperventilated for a little while, but now that she was breathing the anger had caught on. However even worse than that was the fact they couldn't leave. Men in similar clothing to the ones attacked them could be seen strolling past the waters nearly every hour, and with no idea of where they were or where they could hide they were stuck.

"I told you to go back to camp!" she screamed pointing a finger at him. "I TOLD YOU it was dangerous! But did you listen to me? NO!"

"I didn't have a choice." He whispered weakly against her.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, you had a choice, you did, you could have turned right around and asked someone for help, you could have gone to the government or filed a missing person report, but NO, no YOU needed to be the hero Arnold, you needed to out alone and gather all the glory that comes with it." Helga shook her head as she stepped toward him.

"This wasn't about being a hero." Arnold finally protested, throwing his head up angrily. Helga glared at him before twisting her knuckle.

"Oh yea, then what was it about Arnold?" Helga asked sarcastically.

"It was about saving my mom and dad!" Arnold yelled out.

"Oh what's so great about them Arnold, you don't even KNOW them, why is it suddenly your duty and yours alone to save them from this 'great evil' they're facing. You're just a kid, they should be protecting you!" Helga yelled pulling his hair quickly. He slapped her hand away.

"They're family Helga, MY family, I don't get why this is so hard for you to understand." Arnold glared at her in turn as she laughed pitifully. She took a step back and moved her arms to gesture to herself.

"You don't understand? You don't understand football head? Alright well then I'll just fill you in, I don't have a family, I have a biological waste dump that has made my life a living hell ever since I was born! In case you didn't notice I was an accident, a baby who wasn't SUPPOSED to be here. They NEVER wanted me. My mom never drank before me…! Bob tells me that all the time. 'You know, she never even tasted beer before she had you' he says." She slowed down her speech before laughing, throwing up her hands.

"For god's sake she doesn't even register anything anymore, all she does is sleep, and cry, and beg to be taken care of, is that a mom to you Arnold? IS IT? She's not a mother she's a fucking baby I have to take care of night after night! And Bob…" She started to laugh hysterically. Arnold sat wide eyed, not quite knowing what to do as the girl started to get short of breath.

"Don't even get me started on Bob. He was bad before sure, always calling me by the wrong name- do you have any idea how horrible that makes me feel? Like I'm not even good enough to mention, to utter a name, like he has to pretend I'm his precious Olga so he's not so disgusted each time he sees me! Pft… he's just gotten worse since his beeper emporium closed. Too fucking proud to stop selling those pieces of junk, even when no one was buying them- he just refused to just move on with the times. Of course I begged him to sell the store, to do something- but you know what he did Arnold? He took his beer bottle and said 'I swear to god if you don't keep your trap closed and stop telling me what to do, you're gonna find out REAL soon what it's like down in hell'" Helga sniveled mimicking her father as she continued.

"We're losing everything and his solution, well let's drink ourselves silly and hit anything that comes near us till I feel more like a man! That's no fucking father…that's just a bully living in your house, waiting for the moment when you're weakest…he's supposed to be keeping other kids from hurting me Arnold, and he's the one dealing the blows-"

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath as she felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"And Olga…she's not even a person to me anymore. I tried to get to know her, I really did. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she was only so perfect because our parents made her, maybe secretly she cried herself to sleep too, maybe she was scared of going home after school, maybe deep down she somehow resented our parents as much as me, but somehow still loved them. But…the more I tried…the more I put myself out there for her…I found myself being hurt more than ever." Helga laughed softly at that before shaking her head.

"…and..somewhere deep inside, I'd always hoped she'd be the one that would save me…Miriam..cared…but she was so..gone, I couldn't expect anything from her…but Olga…Olga knew how to work Bob, she knew how to soften him up…one word from her and he'd…" she paused shaking her head.

"She saw it, I…I KNOW, she knows what he does to me…" Helga whimpered out. "when I told her..she wasn't surprised…she wasn't…sad…or shocked…or hurt…she was scared…and told me that it was all my fault…that I needed to be a better daughter so he wouldn't be so mad at me all the time…so he wouldn't need to punish me…"

Arnold watched her with sad eyes as she stopped pacing, her head dropped down and her entire boy limp and weak, like she'd just been struck with an arrow.

" …I wouldn't risk my life for any of them, not a single one…they could die out in this jungle for all I care…" Helga crossed her arms, biting her lip to keep back tears as Arnold watched her. Slowly he stepped toward her, placing his hand on her arm. She jumped and he quickly pulled it away before slowly placing his hand a top her own.

"So why did you do it for me?"

"I…I didn't football head, this was all to make sure that I didn't get blamed for you diapering, it has nothing to do with you." She stuttered out angrily.

Arnold shook his head, stepping closer to her.

"I don't believe that for one minute Helga, why would you get blamed for me running away?"

Helga looked away as she crossed her arms.

"C-cause I'm the rebel, and you know, I play mean tricks on you."

"You saved me Helga…I just want to know why."

"It doesn't matter ok Arnold!" Helga yelled out pushing her hair away from her face as she felt her test start to tighten.

"It just doesn't make any sense to rescues a person you supposedly hate." Arnold nitpicked. Helga shook her head angrily before throwing out her arms this way and that, trying to get away from his ever closer body.

"I don't hate you ok football head? I guess I just didn't want to see you get hurt is all, is that so weird?" She asked quickly. Arnold tilted his head before moving closer to her, she tripped and yelped, grabbing onto his collar for support. Arnolds body weight was not enough to support her however and they ended up crashing down onto the ground. Arnold groaned rubbing his head before quickly realizing she had fallen as well. He moved his hand under her head, pulling her closer to his face as he looked her over.

"Helga are you alright?" He asked peeking under the bandage that covered her previous wound. Helga blushed before nodding quickly, closing her eyes in an attempt to keep her embarrassment in. Arnold smiled at that before nodding, pushing her bangs away from her face.

"Good…you had me worried…" He whispered "I thought you'd gotten hurt."

Helga bit her lip before taking in a deep breath, a defeated look coming over her.

"…that's why I did it Arnold…that right there…"

"What do you mean Helga?" He asked gently.

"Look…you just…you say nice things to me even though all I do is pick on you, and, you think that I'm a good person, even though I've never ever given you a single glimpse of anything like that, you protect and stand up for me when I'm the one ridiculing you…and..you..you..you're so…you're everything I thought didn't exist…you're so charming, and brave, and loyal, and you always do what's best…and even though you should hate me, and you should be the one hitting me to the ground you're- you're the one that's gently lifting me up when I never even realized I'd fallen…"

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I didn't want them to take you from me…you're the only good thing in my life Arnold…" Helga whispered.

Arnold stood speechless as he stared at her. Helga pushed her hair back, obviously embarrassed by her outburst. He slowly smiled before kissing her cheek. She flinched at the feeling of his soft red lips against her skin and let out a slow breath as he whispered gently against her ear.

"…thank you Helga."

She mumbled before pushing him off of herself and the ground, quickly turning away from him.

"Yea well, don't ever expect me to say it again, you got that?"


	10. The Talk

Chapter Eight

"Do you remember that time we made out in seventh grade?" Helga suddenly blurted out. Arnold twisted his face in confusion but chose to not respond to the statement. Yes, he had remembered, it was the most awkward seven minutes of his life.

Even as a seventh grader Helga was always more…developed than the other girls, and with her body pressed against him in that little closet- her breath against his ear as they waited for the time to be up. She had kissed him first, he remembered that much.

He didn't even know what he was doing when they attempted to move onto a French kiss. He had just closed his eyes, awkwardly placing his hands on her hips as he let her take the lead once more. Not to say that it was a bad experience but-

He almost laughed at himself as he recalled how he had fumbled around in the dark like a lost child, at least he knew better now.

Helga sighed slowly as he ignored her and went back to staring at the ceiling of their little hide out. Water dripped down onto her face making her let out a soft breath of pleasure. Much to his dismay this did catch Arnold's attention. He gulped, trying to keep his eyes off of her.

"I know we agreed not to talk about it, but, since it's just us…it was at Rhonda's party wasn't it…you know I think they pulled our names out on purpose, just to see what would happen." Helga mused, kicking her leg up against the wall without a second thought. Arnold shifted this way and that as he tried to keep his gentleman like posture. However a hormone raging teenager boy SHOULD be allowed some slack right-

His eyes consumed her body hungrily, the sweat dripping down the nick of her neck and down her chest, her shorts torn and falling high against her thighs near her hips, the way her skin gleamed as she took in panting breaths for air. Her long blonde hair fell in a pool about her face as she arched her back up, fanning herself from the heat. Arnold turned away quickly as he found himself staring at her soaked and torn tank top.

Helga was his friend, not something he could oogle when he felt like it. Arnold quickly placed his head underneath the waterfall, sending the cold water to cool down his face and neck. Helga eyed him curiously as she turned on her side. He was defiantly more rugged than when the trip had begun, he had thrown his torn button up shirt to the side and was now with a tight black tank top.

Sweat dripped down his back and she followed it with her eyes. Arnold was thin, but toned, she'd never really noticed it before because he kept himself so covered all the time. Before he could turn around she laid herself back down on the floor, her hands behind her head, keeping her neck balanced.

Arnold pulled back from the waterfall and sighed in relief, he felt much better now. In silence he moved to his backpack and brought out a few bottles of water, earnestly he threw one of the caps off and chugged a good amount before setting it to the side. He closed his eyes, letting it settle before starting to take slow sips.

And for such a weird day, everything seemed sort of…peaceful. Arnold smiled contently and leaned back against the cave wall.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we made love?"

Arnold choked on the water he was drinking before throwing his head back to Helga, still coughing as he shook his head quickly. Did she really just say that or was his imagination getting the best of him? As she turned her head to him, calm, and serene, he knew that she wasn't joking. He turned as red as a beet and tried to keep his mouth from dropping. The heat must really be getting to her.

"N-no!" He yelped out quickly.

"If we did it would probably be really hot." Helga said with a shrug. "I mean just speaking as our two personalities." She whispered nonchalantly.

"Helga!" Arnold choked out, still trying to catch his breath.

"What?" She asked sitting up with an annoyed tone. Arnold shook his head quickly before throwing out his hands.

"D-don't just say stuff like that!" He yelled out, obviously embarrassed.

"Why not…?" Helga asked rather bluntly.

"Caus-cause…cause it's embarrassing Helga! And that- doing- doing that, it's something two people in love with a serious relationship should do, and, and you shouldn't bring it up just cause it pops in your head." Arnold rambled out.

"Well it's not like we're going to do it Arnold, so what's the harm in speaking hypothetically?" She asked calmly. Arnold blinked, his eyes wandering down her body a bit before snapping back.

"It-it's just-"

"For instance, if I were to ask hypothetically if you were dying at this very moment, what you'd want to eat for your last meal, I wouldn't be hurting anyone because you are in fact NOT dying and I will NOT be cooking you anything. " Helga stated simply. Arnold looked to the side, biting his lip a bit.

"Still-" He whimpered.

"Who would be top?" Helga asked going back to her first spot, feet draped against the cavern wall, back against the floor. Arnold blinked at that and with a very fast reply stated-

"Me."

And before he could get out another word Helga laughed.

"Haha.…yea…in your dreams football head." She teased. Arnold huffed up before going over to her.

"No in YOUR dreams Helga" Arnold corrected folding his arms. Helga laughed at his statement before leaning back, shaking her head.

"Please Arnold, you've got the animalistic tendencies of a celery stick." She laughed out.

"I'll have you know I'm very assertive." Arnold growled out. Helga giggled before waving her hand dismissingly.

"Sure you are footballhead." Helga snorted some before laying back against the floor.

"And what makes you so sure? All we've ever done is kissed, and that was years go" He told her bitterly. Helga merely laughed gently.

"I'm SURE because you're a virgin, and you're ARNOLD, I don't think anyone who took one look at you would think that you're a 'womanizing beast' " She said sticking out her tongue playfully. Arnold stepped a bit closer as she sat up, still watching him.

"Appearances can be deceiving Helga…" He whispered. She smirked at that before shaking her head.

"I don't think my impressions wrong." Arnold looked down at her angrily before a small smirk crossed his face. He grabbed a hold of her arm, leaning down as he ducked down smoothly, moving his hands down her arm chillingly.

"..well Helga…I can always change your impression of me…" He whispered against her ear. Helga smirked to herself before glancing up at him with those pretty blue seductive eyes.

"Oh I highly doubt that." She whispered tauntingly.

Arnold's pride had been wounded and Helga felt the need to reassert her dominance, a deadly combo for the already heat driven delirium.

Arnold made the first move. Smoothly he grabbed onto her shoulders and her side pulling her off the ground harshly, the momentum threw her body into him as she gasped, catching his eyes again. She slowly smiled and batted her eyes before taking a step back slowly, pressing the shoulder of her shirt down to expose her collar as she licked her soft pink lips. Arnold moved unconsciously, following her every movement as she grabbed onto his t-shirt, pulling him with a quick motion.

Arnold took in a deep breath, feeling her breast against him as he suddenly pushed her back against the cavern wall, his head ducking into her neck as he let out a hot breath down her skin. She shivered, tilting her head as she let out a soft sound.

Finding the thought of winning too sweet Arnold continued his game by moving his hand down her thighs gently. Helga melted under his fingertips and opened her lips, closing her eyes in turn. Arnold watched her and slowly started to lose track of what he was doing. His lips fell against her skin making her jump and whimper at the same time. He smirked devilishly before nudging his nose against her, slowly letting his lips drag from her collar up her neck and to her jaw.

"Did you mean what you aid…about me being the good thing in your life?" He asked, moving his hands down her ribs . She had lost weight, a lot of weight now that he took the time to look- she was she eating properly?

"I told you, we're never talking about that again."

She bit her lip quickly, tilting her head into him before breathing a bit heavier, she turned her head as his lips reached her jaw, and lustfully leaned forward for his lips. He pulled away just a centimeter as both of their eyes slowly started to cloud over with understanding.

"…I…I think I've made my point." He said gently taking his hands off of her quickly. She nodded, following his movements earnestly before slowly sitting down on the floor. He sat down next to her and looked in the opposite direction, both clearly embarrassed.

"…so um…"

"Yea."

"…A-arnold?" Helga asked shyly. He looked over at her very careful not to meet her eyes.

"Yes Helga?" He asked softly. She made the mistake of looking into his green orbs, and she lost her words, she found her body moving on its own as she slowly leaned into him.

"Well I…I just wanted to say…" she whispered feeling his skin against her own.

"…yes?" He asked so gently that if she had not been so close she wouldn't have heard it. Her eyes started to close as did his own as s he opened her lips to graze across his own.

"I…I…well…it was true…" her heart jumped out of her chest as he moved in for her lips, but she pulled back as she noticed something different about. Her hands moved through his hair before patting at a bald spot.

"…your hats gone." She whispered. Arnold felt the same place before gasping, looking around quickly for it. He scrambled across the floor, patting the cave here and there as his heart started to race.

"It must have fallen in the chase" Helga whispered before quickly running to the waterfalls entrance, she peeked around the rushing water but yelped as she got caught in one mighty blast of water. Arnold would have laughed had he not been so worried. She grumbled taking out her pigtails as she started to comb out her hair with her hands, wiping away the water from her face as she spit out the nasty water.

"Stupid waterfall spitting out random water at me." She mumbled shivering as the water started to creep down her back. She tilted her head as Arnold stared at her with blank eyes, his soul seeming to have left him.

"…what? Do I have something on my face?" She asked fearfully.

"…Cecile." Helgas eyes went wide as she saw anger slowly overtaking him. His hands curled into fist and she quickly stood, rushing out to explain. He furrowed his brows together as he backed away from her, not able to see straight.

"…it was YOU?" He asked unbelieving. Helga nodded before holding out her hand.

"Arnold please just let me explain-" she whimpered.

"You…you LIED TO ME." He screamed out, furious, insulted, and embarrassed. Helga G. Pataki had been Cecile the whole time, the date at Chez Paris, the beautiful letters, the emotional reunion, it had been HER.

"Is this some sort of TRICK? Some sort of cruel joke to you?" He screamed out. Helga shook her head quickly, still trying to get closer to him, however he kept backing up. His face was red with anger and she felt words catch in her throat.

"No-no Arnold please listen to me-" She pleaded.

"I…I told you EVERYTHING- I told you about my parents, and my feelings, and….oh…oh god" he whispered shaking his head quickly "I fell in love with you! And you- you've been LYING to me this whole time, all these years- was that even you writing those letters?" He demanded.

"…Arnold I've only been lying because I thought that if you saw the real me you wouldn't -"

"No, NO MORE BULLSHIT HELGA!" He screamed shaking his head furiously. "I always thought that deep down, you were a nice person, that somewhere underneath all that hate, was a lovely person- but I was really wrong…because under that ugly girl is just an uglier, sad, little WITCH." He screamed.

Helga felt her heart stop, she couldn't breathe, he was literally killing her.

"And I'm tired of it…I trusted you…fuck you Helga…" He spat out. Helga couldn't say anything, the look in his eyes was different from before, he had been betrayed, and it was as if for the first time his little optimistic world had been shadowed over by darkness.

Without another word he turned and ran, so fast that even when her body registered what was going on, she could not see him. The jungle had hidden him from her, and now she stood alone underneath a chilling waterfall with warm tears strolling down her cheeks.


	11. The Threat

Chapter Nine

"Stella?" Eyes blinked open slowly as a harsh light from his cells door opened up to reveal a feminine figure slumped over two of the guards arms. Her head slowly lifted, her hair falling over her face as an almost unnoticeable smile crawled over her lips.

"Miles…" she whispered happily. He smiled weakly as they threw her down in the chair in front of him. He leaned his head forward to touch her own lovingly as he instinctively pushed his hands against his binds in order to touch her. One of the guards slammed him back into his seat, making Miles groan before staring up at the ceiling in pain.

The two had been covered in dried blood and dirt, their clothes were a faded shade of brown and had been ripped and torn from not being changed for nearly fifteen years. They had both lost the inner spark that once glowed between them long ago, but somehow something had kept them going on.

Since both of them had been securely tied up the guards had left their post in order to return the search for the two blonde children in the jungle. La Sombra would take care of these two personally.

"How've they been treating you? No sponge baths I hope." Miles whispered hoarsely as he stared lovingly at his wife. She smirked before shaking her head.

"No bath's at all actually." She corrected. "So I'm sorry if I stink…I must look like a mess." Stella whispered to him with a small laugh. He smiled and moved his fingertips toward her.

"You look beautiful Stella…as beautiful as the day I first met you…"

Stella could feel her eyes watering as she swallowed hard to try and regain control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry we have to spend another anniversary like this dear…" she moved her foot out and touched his own. He rubbed his bare foot against her skin before shaking his head.

"True I would much rather be skiing in Sweden but- every day I get to see you is a holiday Stella." Miles tried scooting his chair toward her but it clanged back down as soon as he tried to lift it. Stella sighed shaking her head softly.

"Don't hurt yourself Miles…you know as well as I do the chairs are secured…" She whispered looking down at the ground. Miles kicked her skin gently to get her attention before shaking his head quickly.

"Don't give up Stella. We're going to get out of here, trust me." He smiled at her and after a minute she returned it.

"…did you know he turned sixteen this year?" Stella asked with a shaky voice. Miles looked surprised before shaking his head.

"…no, I…I didn't know it had been that long...all the days seem to melt together in here." He admitted. Stella nodded taking in another deep breath to keep from crying.

"I wonder what he looks like... what he likes to do…who his friends are, if he ever thinks of us before he goes to bed." Stella bit her lip before looking back up at her husband. His eyes had turned sad as he nodded his head, his puffy blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"We'll see him soon Stella…we will." He assured her.

"Perhaps sooner than you think."

Stella and Miles turned their heads quickly with deadly glares as La Sombra stepped into the room. Miles suddenly yelled out and threw his chest into the ropes, quickly jumping in an attempt to attack him.

"You son of a bitch, I can't believe you're actually showing your face to us after all that you've done!"

"Oh Miles, calm down now, you really give me too much credit." La Sombra said with a gentle laugh. He smirked pulling up a chair in between them. He turned to Stella then Miles, almost bursting with excitement.

"What do you WANT La Sombra?" Stella asked, her face painted with hatred.

"I just wanted to ask you two one last time where the Green Eyes village is…"

Stella rolled her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"We've already told you a million times La Sombra, you CAN'T get into the village, it's sacred, not even we are allowed inside- and even if you did manage to get in to activate the sacred crystal you would need the powers of both the 'Great Father Sky' and the 'Kind Mother Earth's blood, which, you don't, and never will, have." Stella said with a light laugh.

"Alright alright, I'll admit, the legend Is a bit out there, but, all I need from you two is your route to the entrance…I'll find my own way in after that. These people aren't your problem…aren't you tired of being here? Of protecting them? All I need is one little route…and you're free." He whispered running his hand down Stella's cheek gently.

"Get your dirty hands off my wife." Miles hissed out, ready to explode. Stella frowned before trying to kick at the man's feet.

"For the last time we will never, never, betray the Green Eyes. No matter what you threaten us with. We're not as low of a human being as you…" Stella turned her head from his hand as he started to laugh.

"You know I believe you, I just came to tell you two some very interesting news!" He called out happily, patting their shoulders. Stella turned away from his hand quickly in disgust as she followed him with her eyes.

"You will not believe who I found in the jungle, I mean, of all people, of ALL places, it's really just too good." He laughed out tauntingly.

"What the hell are you talking about La Sombra?" Miles growled out.

"How silly of me, I should be more direct, you see- we found…your baby boy! Isn't that exciting?" He asked clapping his hands together. Miles and Stella opened their mouths a bit in shock before letting out a quick growl.

"Don't try and trick us like that…Arnold would never be here, it's impossible."

"Oh but that's the thing! It's really not." He answered with a twisted smile. "We have your boy here actually...poor thing, he's unconscious, alone, confused…we can put him out of his misery if you'd like. It would be easy…"

"You're lying." Miles whispered with a breaking voice.

"Am I?" He asked pulling out something from his pocket. He threw it on the floor between them, making Stella scream as she dropped her head, suddenly crying out into her knees. Miles shook in his chair as he sat speechless, lip trembling.

"Arnold…" he whimpered, eyes glued to the small, beaten up, blue hat that sat miserably upon the floor.

"God I'm such an idiot..."

Arnold threw his hands out, pushing branches aside as he stormed through the jungle.

"It was Helga, Helga Pataki the whole time- she played me like a violin and I let her! To think I actually had feelings for her…I mean, for Cecile…" Arnold growled as he hit a tree nearby him. With a long and heavy sigh he felt backwards onto the leaf covered dirt, covering his head with his hands.

She had betrayed his trust.

He thought that maybe she had changed…maybe she had lov-

He shook his head angrily.

"Stupid stupid stupid…"

Arnold sighed hitting the ground once more before looking up at the crystal clear blue sky. His hat…his map…his companion…they were all gone. He yelled out in aggression before coughing into his hands. It was all hopeless from the beginning wasn't it?

He heard a rustling nearby and rolled his eyes. Slowly sitting up he angrily glared back at where the sound was coming from.

"Go away Helga, I told you, I don't want to see you right now!" Arnold yelled angrily. His heart started to race as he realized that the person now crawling through his path in the jungle could be someone besides Helga, someone with a gun, someone trying to kill him. As he saw a hand emerge through the bushes Arnold grabbed onto a stick quickly, getting ready to attack.

"Get away from me, I don't want to hurt you!" Arnold yelled fearfully.

"Settle down man it's just me." Gerald called out walking with his hands up. Arnold blinked a bit before dropping the stick in a hurry, he suddenly ran and wrapped his arms around the tall man. Gerald laughed before hugging him back quickly.

"It's ok man, we found you, you're safe now, though that doesn't mean I'm not gonna beat your ass for leaving without me." Gerald teased. Arnold nodded into him before pulling away, rubbing his eyes quickly.

"Gerald, did you find them?" A high pitched voice whispered through the pathway. Gerald turned and offered out his hand, Phoebe grabbed onto it thankfully before hopping over a tree trunk.

"Arnold!" Phoebe called out, her eyes lighting up as she laughed happily, running over to embrace the boy quickly. Arnold returned it before looking around.

"Phoebe, Gerald, where did you guys- I mean, how did you find me? Where's the rest of the class? Are they safe?" Arnold asked quickly. Gerald nodded as Phoebe let go of him, looking around for something.

"They're fine, they drove the class into town, me and Phoebe jumped off the bus to try and find you. As for how, lucky guess I suppose." Gerald shrugged and watched the small girl as she got more anxious.

"Where's Helga?" Phoebe asked softly. Arnold flinched at the mention of her name as he looked back at the worried girl. She squeezed her hands together, her body shaking as she tugged at Arnold's shirt.

"Where's Helga Arnold? She went to look for you…did you run into her? Where is she?" She asked pitifully. Arnold looked down at the ground, feeling her brown eyes upon him as she pleaded for an answer. He gulped before nodding.

"We…did run into each other. Right before we were attacked." He whispered. Phoebe gasped throwing her hands over her mouth as she started to shake.

"…is she ok?" She asked. "Please Arnold, please, where is she? Please tell me she's ok!"

"She's fine…we found shelter under a waterfall. She pissed me off and I left." Arnold said with a shrug. His anger started to fill him again as he thought about it. With a growl he shook his head quickly.

"Serves her right, she can find her own way back, lying manipulative b-"

Arnold was stopped as he felt a harsh sting upon his cheeks. The slap had echoed throughout the jungle as he let out a breath. Both he and Gerald stared at Phoebe as she stood with her arm still outstretched, whimpers coming out of her soft lips.

"YOU LEFT HER?" She screamed. "She risked her life for you, and you left her…you left her to die alone…"

Phoebe's eyes watered as she suddenly let out a childish sob, falling to the ground as she covered her head with her arms. Gerald knelt next to her before holding onto her small body gently, he rubbed her back before glancing up at Arnold who was horror stricken.

"Phoebe she'll be fine. It's not like they're after her right?" He prompted Arnold for an answer but he could only stare in shock.

"Oh god…what have I done….?" He whispered.


	12. The Meeting

Chapter Ten

"Idiot…stupid…idiot." Helga shivered as she swam through the waterfalls river carefully, her hair was dripping behind her as she plunged down into the murky liquid at the sound of footsteps. Her heart beat harshly against her chest as she squinted her eyes tightly, curling her body in as she waited for safety. This was something she had been doing for the past two hours in an attempt to keep herself hidden from anyone who might have been passing.

The sun was now stinging harshly above her, making her gasp for air as she popped out of her hiding space. The young girl looked around quickly here and there before grabbing onto a nearby rock and pulling herself onto land with greedy gasp for air.

Her soft blue eyes stared out in front of her at the trees blocking her way from civilization, they all looked the same, all tall and green, and just as menacing. Helga had lost her shoes long ago and the hard surface beneath them was starting to burn, she pulled at her pants (now shorts) once more before moving her lips together nervously.

The jungle is where the bad guys were, if she just kept going down the river she'd get somewhere safe eventually. But Arnold was in the jungle, and no matter where he went he wasn't safe from them. Helga's brows turned angry for a moment as she huffed, turning her head from no one.

And why should she go and save him exactly? All he had done was tease her, confuse her, and yell at her! He'd called her trash for heavens sake!

'_Sounds familiar.' _A voice muttered with a heavy dose of annoyance in her mind. Helga cracked her knuckles before shaking her head in denial, her feet pacing back and forth to keep the heat from sinking in.

'This has nothing to do with how I used to treat Arnold, I've been nothing but nice to him this entire trip!' She yelled back.

'_And you don't see how he can find that the least bit suspicious?'_ It asked. Helga suddenly cursed herself for having such writing abilities, it caused her to nearly perfect her bipolar like personality into a conscience.

'He shouldn't. He knows how I feel about him.' Helga whispered softly before sitting down on one of the rivers flat rocks.

'_Right because you're not subtle or redundant about your feelings at all…' _it whispered sarcastically. Helga crossed her arms quickly, tapping her feet against the ground as she threw a rock into the river.

'That's not the point…he fell in love Cecile, was it really so horrible that she turned out to be me? Am I really that horrible…?'

'_I think he's more upset that someone he let in was lying to him the whole time.'_

'Cecile?'

'_No Helga…you…imagine, he's writing his heart out to someone who he barely knows, and all along you're right there beside him, not saying a thing, you know the deepest and darkest of his inner workings, yet he gets nothing in return. He showed his soul to you Helga, and you got all the benefits of being anonymous in the dark while he was sitting bare for you to judge.'_

'I never judged him.' Helga defended sitting up quickly.

'_Never negatively, but you did judge him, he never had that choice. But now that he does I suggest you go and show him what he's been showing you all these years.'_

'But what...what if he doesn't feel the same after seeing the real me?' She slouched back down, biting her fingernails. She could really use a smoke right about now.

'_Then you'll be hurt, and crushed, and traumatized, but it'll be over. You won't be sick with worry anymore, no more what ifs. Hell he might even LIKE you, heaven forbid. Don't you think that's worth the risk…?'_

Before she could answer herself a strong breeze caught Helga by surprise. She quickly covered her arms over her eyes as dirt was swept up off the ground and into her face. She coughed, turning her head quickly. She felt something fall down her neck and into the air but she paid no notice to it until she heard a clunk in the water.

Her eyes shot open as she leaned over the rock to make sure it wasn't what she thought. Her voice suddenly squeaked as she saw Arnolds face floating away with the stream. She jumped in quickly swimming after it.

"My locket!" Helga coughed out water as the waves crashed into her face, the current picking up at an alarming rate. Helga fought to keep herself afloat as she reached out with longer and longer strains toward the gold flickering in and out of sight.

"No, no please, please!"

Helga couldn't see now, the water was clouding her vision. She yelled out quickly before making one last jump for it. Something hard hit her stomach as she gagged, rubbing her eyes quickly in order to get a better view of what was going on.

"Arnold…?" She whispered breathlessly as crystal green eyes looked down into her own.

"Arnold?" The being repeated, tilting his head as he placed Helga down on the ground. Helga blinked quickly before covering her body; the boy was a bit younger than herself with sun kissed skin, ruffled black hair and the second most dazzling pair of green eyes she'd ever seen. However the thing she noticed next was his off clothing, a stunning gold shimmered triangle necklace and a soft tan cloth tied round his waist. Beads of green and gold chimed as he stepped toward her gently.

The boy looked over at his fishing net and pulled out a similar heart shaped object before gasping as he held it up to the sun to get a better look. Helga stepped forward cautiously as she held out her hand for it.

"T-that's mine, may I please have it back?" She asked. He looked back and her before pointing to the object and then at herself quickly with amazement. Helga slowly nodded to him.

"Yes it's mine…may I please have it?" She repeated. The green eyed boy laughed as he started to dance around with the locket in his hands. He ran to Helga before slamming it down in her open palm. He quickly pointed down to the picture before exclaiming something she didn't quite catch.

"I don't speak whatever…you're speaking." Helga admitted. The boy blinked seeming to understand her confusion before collecting his thoughts. He held up the locket to her before pointing to the picture once more. She nodded to him before he laughed happily and pointed up into the large blue sky.

"Arnold is flying somewhere?" She asked slowly. He shook his head quickly.

"Un…ehhka…Arnold! Arnold, is, the blue, the skey! The good papa skey!" He forced out.

"…Arnold is the sky?" She asked laughing at her own guess. The man yipped out happily and nodded. Helga didn't know what it was she had guessed but if it made the man not want to hurt her that was good and dandy.

"Un, un, Arnold, youn Arnolds _paringo_?" He asked. Helga blinked a bit before shaking her head.

"Paringo? What's that?" She asked. He bit his lip, groaning at her incompetence before moving his hands to try and think of the word.

"Mate, un Arnold's _mate._" He proclaimed, rather proud of himself for remembering the proper term. Helga turned as red as a tomato before shaking her head quickly, almost dropping the locket out of shock.

"N-NO! No, no, no, I mean, we're just- I- we're classmates- and-and friends- we're not MATES." She nearly fainted as she waved her hand for air.

"Ai Ai" he said shaking his head no quickly at her before pointing at her chest. She gasped as he grabbed her hand and placed it down on the dirt, gesturing to the trees around them.

"Arnold is Sky. Arnolds paringo is you. You is Earth." He managed to get out. Helga slowly took her hand away from him before shaking her head.

"I don't understand you…I'm sorry…" Helga repeated. She got down to his level as she grabbed onto his hands tightly.

"Do you know where Arnold is? Can you take me to him?"Helga suddenly realized that he had recognized Arnold's picture, maybe he knew where he was. The boy was about to answer when he suddenly went tense and growled, striking an animal like pose. He pushed Helga behind him quickly, pulling out a knife from his belt.

"Back, stay back." He commanded her. Slowly he stepped back, trying to get into the bushes before the intruders entered their line of sight- he was too late however as Helga saw a pair of tired and chained pair stepping through the jungles terrain. She stepped out to help them but he pulled her back into the shadows quickly.

"Are you sure it's this way?" A chilling voice asked as the two made room for the caravan following. Helga gulped as she saw the two guards from her last encounter start to guide the two prisoners through the worn pathway. Behind them was a man she didn't recognize. He was tall with slicked back jet black hair and nearly colorless eyes.

"Yes…though it has been fifteen years since I've seen the outside world…they could have changed location…" The male prisoner spit out angrily. The guard kicked him forward, making him and the woman he was attached to trip.

"Let's hope for your sons sake that they didn't." The one in the back commented. Stella turned back quickly with an angry glare.

"Leave him out of this La Sombra, we've already given you what you wanted, let Arnold go! He has nothing to do with this!" She screamed out, still fighting back tears painfully. Both Helga and the green eyed boy leaned forward in shock as their lips repeated the word tenderly.

"Arnold…" Helga turned quickly to her new companion with fear as she shook her head. "They have Arnold…they have Arnold…"

She felt herself start to hyperventilate again. They had caught him, they were hurting him- he was dying. The green eyed boy shook her shoulders to calm her down but it only ended up causing more of a ruckus. The caravan stopped in their tracks and looked in their direction. Both of the children held their breaths as the two guards walked their way.

With a scream Helga started to kick and punch the air as the taller lifted her off the ground with one hand. The shorter went to grab the green eyed boy but he had slashed the knife out at him making him back away.

"DROP!" He demanded to the taller guard, swinging the knife at him. "DROP NOW!" He yelled out.

"…green eyes?" Stella whispered to herself. La Sombra looked at her and then at the small child before laughing a bit.

"Oh this is just too perfect…" He whispered. He walked over to the taller of the guards and glanced up at Helga who was now yelling obscenities and flailing like a mad woman. The boy walked forward again angrily before slashing at La Sombra, he grabbed onto the boys hand and looked down at him.

"Interesting…you see Miles and Stella yet you rushed to hide the girl…they are in chains yet you become animalistic when you see her being held." He threw the boy back down before turning to Helga calmly.

"What is your relationship to this boy?" He asked. Helga looked down at him before shivering some.

"He helped me out of the river…that's it. I don't know him." She whispered. La Sombra nodded before grabbing the child's knife, inspecting it. A sly smirk crossed his face as he saw the familiar carving. So he was a green eyes…

"DROP! DROP MONIKO EARTH! DROP NOW!" The green eyed boy screamed out with an impressive intensity. La Sombra's ear nearly twitched as he heard the words.

"…drop who?" He asked. The boy grumbled, obviously not happy about not being understood. He pointed to Helga quickly before motioning for her to be put down.

"Drop mama Earth, NOW! Or I slit you and your family!" He screamed. La Sombra laughed making him even angrier. He grabbed onto Helga's locket before shoving it into La Sombra's face.

"Papa Sky" He yelled pointing to Arnold's picture.

"Papa Sky will send great torment to your house if you harm paringo!" He pointed back at Helga and took in gasped breaths as he finished his ramble. The short guard kicked him down to the ground before shaking his head.

"It's perfect…this is too fucking perfect. Fate must want me to be rewarded for my troubles honestly."

"Kids not making any damn sense." The guard muttered. He pulled out his gun before pointing it down at the child now curled up on the dirt. Helga gasped before lunging out for him, the taller of the guards held tight.

"Should I shoot him boss?" He asked turning back to La Sombra. He laughed shaking his head before picking the boy up and dusting him off.

"No no, I need him alive." He said coyly. He moved over to Helga before pulling her hair quickly so that her head moved near his own. He kept his eyes on the boy before speaking slowly and calmly to make sure he understood him.

"…listen brat. Go back to your tribe and tell them this message…I have their precious mother earth…I will keep her locked up and chained, never to see sunlight or feel dirt under her fingertips…locked in nothing but cold metal, slowly dying but unable to pass on and back to your tribe- that is until you bring me the sacred crystal…"

He pushed the boy away before shooing him.

"Now go, go before I change my mind and sacrifice her right here." He said chipperly. The boy looked up at Helga, gulping some before whispering something that sounded like an apology. She looked down at him sadly, trying to grab his hand, but the man pulled her away before she could. The green eyed boy was conflicted but eventually ran off like the speed of light into the jungle and out of sight.

Stella and Miles stood speechless as they looked at the small girl now in the same position they had been in for the past fifteen years.

"…y-you can't possibly, sh-she's just a kid." Miles whispered. La Sombra laughed before commanding the larger guard to drop Helga for now. She'd have to walk back, it would make her weaker.

"Shorty, kill them." He ordered stepping away. The short guard laughed at that cocking his gun before nodding with a snide 'yes sir'. Helga could barely process the situation as she watched him walk toward the two for a better shot.

"NO!" She screamed out quickly. Miles and Stella looked back at her as she quickly grabbed onto the green eyed child's knife, holding it out threateningly.

"D-drop the gun or…or…" Helga shook as she moved the knife this way and that. The guards both laughed before looking at her with a smile.

"Or what? You're going to kill BOTH of us with that itty bitty knife?" He asked. Helga quivered before slowly stepping back, her head hitting against a tree trunk as she let out a gentle whimper and slammed the knife against her throat.

"I'll kill myself, if you kill them, I'll kill myself, if you try and trick me, I'll slit my throat, if you try and take the knife away I'm willing to bet I can off myself before you can grab it-" She yelped out. Stella stood up quickly before shaking her head.

"Honey just drop the knife...it's not worth it sweetie, please." She pleaded.

Helga twitched as she suddenly sobbed, holding it closer, with a yell she looked over at Stella and Miles.

"You have a beautiful baby boy! He has a full head of untamable blonde hair! He has his dads face and his mother's eyes! He likes basketball and science! His favorite color is blue! He hates math but loves algebra! His first kiss was in fourth grade! He scrunches up his nose when he's angry and his smile can light up a room without even meaning to! He's kind and loyal and the best person I know! He keeps your picture and journal on the second drawer next to his bed so he can look at them every night and imagine what it would be like to be with you! But most importantly that little idiot went as far as to fly down into this god damn jungle just for the chance to find you two, so he can save you, so he can have parents for once! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM! "

Helga pricked her neck and blood ran down slowly making her flinch. She glared at La Sombra as she took in panting breaths.

"I'm nothing you dead. Imagine how the green eyed will act when they find you've killed me…they'll probably rip you all apart limb from limb…" She whispered threateningly. La Sombra laughed gently before nodding.

"You've got guts…I'll admit that…" He said with a shrug.

"Alright alright, I won't kill them….but you have to put down the knife." He said smoothly. Helga shook her head.

"Not until your goons and their guns are far away from them….once you can prove to me you won't hurt them I'll drop it." She answered. He sighed before waving his hand, the guards grumbled and stuffed their guns back into their holsters before heading back to where they were walking from. Miles and Stella stood at a loss for words as La Sombra slowly walked to the spit fire.

"They're gone…do you trust me now?" He asked tilting his head. Helga growled before shaking her head.

"No…but…." She dropped the knife slowly before putting up her hands in surrender. He laughed stepping closer to her before slamming her head against the tree trunk. Helga groaned feeling the world spin around her as everything started to fade. She could hear Stella screaming and Mile's yelling, but soon, everything blended together into an undistinguishable darkness….


	13. The Protectors

Chapter Eleven

"I'm sorry, excuse me, in a rush, little one please get out of the way!"

Ikabe, as the green eyed boy had formally been named, skidded to a halt as he reached the temple in which his father, and chief of the tribe, resided. They had been hidden here for centuries, undetected, peacefully growing as a community. However every great era has an end, and Ikabe feared that his peoples time might be upon them.

"Father!" Ikabe shouted, running up the steps as he saw the dark skinned man approaching. He had aged well, and even with wrinkles sagging at his cheeks his eyes were still as young and full of life as the day he had been born. Ikabe was the youngest of his siblings at the ripe age of thirteen. His mother had died near her seventieth birthday, and as is custom, the chief did not take another wife.

Everyone always said out of all the children he held his mothers spirit best. Ikabe never truly understood what it meant, but he thanked them anyways to be polite. Now as he stood before the old man with sweat dripping down his sun bathed skin he realized the true meaning of fear.

He slammed himself down on the ground in a bow before taking in gasped breaths.

"My great and honorable father…" He started out, cowering. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, slowly lifting him up as he lifted his head.

"Come now son, no need for such fear in such a little person…tell me, what is it that has brought you back to the village in such haste?" He asked calmly. The boy flinched before praying softly to himself.

"Father, I know I'm not supposed to leave the village, and I am greatly sorry, but I did, and I have met the one with a mean glare and soft eyes- she carried a momentum of that which held a man, head filled with an air of ideas, both, with hair as yellow as the corn we grow- there was no doubt that she indeed the kind mother earth, sent to us by the Gods." Ikabe hurried out.

"I see. Where is she now my youngest?" The chief asked slowly. Ikabe started to shudder as he fell to the ground again in misery.

"I had tried to get her to come back to the village, but we were met by the men of hate, who had tricked our honored villagers Miles and Stella into guiding them through the jungle. I chose to protect our great princess from the Gods, and then, they took her. I tried father, I'm so sorry…they grabbed her and they-they sent me back here as a messenger." Ikabe whimpered.

"Did they hurt you my son?" The chief asked kindly, wiping away some blood from the young child's face. Ikabe hesitated to answer as he nodded.

"Yes, but it was nowhere near the amount of shame I bear coming to deliver this news to you." Ikabe knelt in front of the chief as he bowed down his head.

"I have brought dishonor to our family, I was not able to protect the one destined to protect us- I am sorry father."

"There is no need for apologies Ikabe. The Gods have chosen you to be the link between our people and our saviors, you have been chosen out of all in the tribe to make contact with the Kind Mother Earth. What is the reason, that the men of hate took our princess for?" He asked slowly.

Ikabe stood, now having regained his dignity as he stared up at his father.

"It is the meanest of all the men. I would call him their leader, but he's far from it. He says that he wants us to trade the sacred crystal for the princess, less she be kept in that vessel for all eternity."

"A fate much worse than death in the hands of those men." The chief whispered to himself. Ikabe nodded solemnly. The chief sighed before placing his large hands on the boys small shoulders. He stared into his child's eyes, eyes full of fear, love, shame.

"My son, you have found the kind mother earth, and only the great father sky can help us now in this time of need. Find him my son, you have your mothers soul in you, I'm sure that she will guide you in your journey. We will search through the forest for the men of hate, as well as honorable Miles and Stella, should they still be with us. Once you have found the great father sky, bring him back here."

Ikabe nodded and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"And son…"

Ikabe opened them to view his father possibly for the last time.

"Be careful…"

Ikabe walked stealthily through the forest tops as he hopped from one branch to the next, looking for the one that would save his village. His heart started to ache as he thought of his princess being grabbed from him, the memory flashing in and out of his head. He had seen what they did to others in their captivity and it made him sick to think she was being subjected to that.

Biting his lip he started to run faster, not knowing where he was going or when he would get there. The fates had led him to their princess before, they would surely lead him to where he should be now. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed over and over to the God's that they protect his village and their saviors while they were in such a scary situation. What if they had no choice but to give the crystal to that man?

What if he managed to activate it…?

What if-

Ikabe slapped himself quickly. He didn't have time for cowardly thoughts, he was on a mission and he had to remain focused.

"We're not leaving you man, that's crazy."

"Please Gerald, I don't know what I'd do if the two of you got caught up in this too…"

Ikabe stopped on one of the tree branches as he heard voices. Curious he started to climb down to get a better look at them.

"Arnold, please…we want to help."

"Phoebe…Helga would do a lot more than just smack me if you got taken…I can't…I won't, let that happen."

Ikabe's head lifted quickly. Arnold? Wasn't that the name the princess called her mate? Ikabe's eyes suddenly lit up as he yelped happily and jumped down to confront the boy. All he had to do now was tell him what had happened to his mate and bring him to the village!

"AH!" Phoebe yelled out quickly as a strange and rather rugged looking boy dropped down from the tree tops and onto the ground. He looked rather happy and unharmed for someone who had just jumped a godly height.

"Papa Sky!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Arnold and Gerald both jumped back and stared in surprise at the newcomer. He was laughing and jumping about quickly, as if he discovered a great prize. Arnold turned his head a bit, stepping closer to him. Gerald reached out for him quickly but Arnold shook his head.

"No no, I think he's friendly…" He said quietly.

"How the hell would you know that?" Gerald asked quickly.

"I just, have a feeling." Arnold admitted with a light laugh. Gerald rubbed his temple as Arnold stuck out his hand to the young boy.

"Hello? My names Arnold…what's your name?" He asked gently. The boy grabbed onto his hand quickly, dragging him toward the deepest part of the jungle. Arnold pulled back quickly. The young boy looked back at Arnold in surprise before groaning, seeming very frustrated. He suddenly yelled out and looked to be going on a rant as he paced back and forth, swinging his arms this way and that.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're trying to say." Arnold whispered. Phoebe stepped forward before pushing up her glasses.

"Wait, I think I recognize the dialect he's speaking." She called out happily. Arnold and Gerald looked at her with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Really?"

Phoebe nodded as she held out her hands, speaking something similar to the boy slowly.

"I just asked him to slow down a little" She told Arnold. The boy blinked at her before throwing up his hands happily and stepping over to her. He started to speak, at a much more normal pace this time as he moved his entire body with his speech.

"What's he saying?" Arnold asked. Phoebe twisted up her face before wringing her hands on her shirt.

"Well he's speaking in a lot of riddles honestly. Something about his mother earth being taken and that the sky needs to save her, he says he needs to take the sky to his village, but the sky isn't cooperating." Phoebe repeated.

Phoebe interrupted him for a second as she asked him a question in his dialect. He sighed before pointing over to Arnold quickly, exclaiming out. She blinked a bit before turning to him in amazement.

"Fascinating." She whispered.

"What is it Phoebe?" Arnold asked almost fearfully.

"Well it seems that you are, the sky, as he's referring to you. He thinks that you're the warrior his gods have sent here to save their people." Phoebe interpreted. Arnold was a bit flushed as he shook his head.

"He must be confused." He whispered.

Phoebe had ignored him however and was asking another question to the young boy. He was now used to her ignorance of their culture and didn't look nearly as annoyed with her. Phoebe blushed a deep red before coughing some. Gerald looked over at her before glaring at the young boy.

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"Well since Arnold was the warrior, I asked who mother earth was." Phoebe whispered looking anywhere but at the football headed boy in front of her. Gerald, who was engaged in the story by this point, probed her to continue.

"Well, what did he say?" He pondered.

"Well um…he said that, mother earth was father sk- I mean, Arnolds, um…_mate_." Phoebe turned a deeper shade of red as she said the word, this time accompanied by Arnold.

"Arnold man is there something you need to tell me?" Gerald asked teasingly. Arnold, flustered and embarrassed, grumbled as he shook his head quickly.

"I told you he must have me mistaken for someone else!" Arnold yelled out quickly. The boy looked at him with sad eyes before tugging at his hand quickly.

"No wrong, come, come now. Must save mate." He whispered softly. Arnold laughed nervously pulling his hand away.

"I'm no warrior."

The boy was heartbroken, that was clear even with the language barrier. Desperate he went to Phoebe and seemed to be pleading with her, she only answered in sympathetic apologies. He ran back to Arnold before getting onto his knees.

"No! Must come! My, my people- they die, we need you, A-arnold." He stuttered with the boys name as he tugged at his arm once more. Arnold looked down at him, his eyes finally catching onto the boys. Green, as bright and clear as the jungle scenery around them.

"…alright." He answered determinedly. Gerald let out a scoff before hurrying to Arnold.

"What are you thinking? He's a PSYCHO." He yelled out. Arnold nodded sighing softly.

"Yes...but, if I go with him, I might be able to find my parents. You two keep looking for Helga…I'll be back as soon as I can." Arnold said quickly. The boy jumped up happily, tears of relief in his eyes as Arnold held out his arm to be led. Gerald stepped out to try and stop him but Phoebe held him back with a sigh.

"You've got to let him go Gerald…" She whispered sadly. And so the two stood, watching in fear as he disappeared from view.


	14. The Reunion

Chapter Twelve

"This way" Ikabe called as he pushed Arnold through the jungle quickly. Arnold was not nearly as nimble on his feet and consequently was nearly dragged through the rough terrain as the green eyed boy hurried toward his home. It was a long and complicated route, so much so that Arnold felt the path would never come to an end.

However, he had been wrong before.

As soon as Arnold had started to daze away he felt something hard connect with his face, making him snap back to reality. He gaped as he stood in front of what seemed to be a large marble wall, hidden away in a cliff side. He moved his hand around the walls paintings as Ikabe started to push the wall to the side.

"That's amazing!" Arnold proclaimed as he watched the small boy move an entire block by himself. Ikabe just looked back at him blankly, not even realizing his own power before tugging at Arnold again. Once the wall had been moved it revealed a long cavern that ran through the Cliffside, and not too far from that, was light, streaming in like the reflections of fireflies. It reminded him of how the shimmer from the water played against the caves walls.

Arnold bit his lip.

"Please be ok Helga…" Arnold whispered to himself.

He braced himself as the village came into view, thousands and thousands of villagers with skin and eyes like the boy who had led him here walked around with fruit or children on their backs. Ikabe was in such a hurry that Arnold could hardly take it all in. Around them was the most beautiful golden architecture, stretching on for miles.

The villagers had started to gather in hushed whispers around them as they headed toward a large golden circle in the middle of the village. Ikabe helped him up upon the stadium before stepping back down quickly. The crowd parted as the chief and an ancient woman, dressed in bright colors with feathers and jewelry, started toward him. The chief bowed briskly before going over to Ikabe, he smiled and praised him, rubbing his head quickly.

"Arnold Shortman?" The old woman asked. Arnolds head snapped toward her at the sound of his name.

"Do you speak English?" He asked quickly. She nodded and held out her hand for him to take. He did as he was told and helped her up onto the golden platform. She signaled for him to wait as she turned to the people, coughing as she called out something, throwing up her hands. She seemed to be giving a small speech to the villagers for their faces glowed with hope after each word she uttered. Suddenly the villagers screamed out in happiness, whooping and hollering as some jumped together, others hugging their spouse and children. She cleared her throat before waving her hand for Arnold to follow.

"Come little one, no doubt you have questions." She whispered. Arnold slowly nodded as she managed to crawl back onto the dirt without hurting herself. Arnold jumped down and followed quickly behind her as she walked away from the celebrating villagers.

"Tell me Arnold, have you ever heard of our clan?" The old woman asked as he came to her side.

"Well…all I know is that my parents left to come and save you…but besides that, I guess I don't know much." She nodded solumely before sighing some, keeping her eyes forward.

"Do you believe in magic, in fate Arnold?" She asked gently.

"No I suppose not…" he whispered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. The old woman did not look surprised nor pleased by his answer, but kept her same bland expression.

"Our village was based on the thought that the Gods had blessed us with life, so we must build statues to honor them. We eventually built all of these homes that you see here in their honor. The gods were pleased and as a token of appreciation sent us the _Golanforshin_ or as your people refer to it the 'Sacred Crystal'. "

Arnold listened quietly as she took in a deep breath before continuing.

"The gods sent a message that as long as we protected the crystal our people would be safe from violence and disease." She paused, her eyes glazing over as if watching something that wasn't there.

"We were blessed, but, one night, unfortunately, our guard was low, our people were asleep, and our beautiful crystal, was taken." She stopped her story as she felt Arnold's curiosity building.

"Why would anyone else want the crystal?" He asked knitting his brows together in confusion. She sighed and shook her head gently.

"It is said that the crystal, as a gift from the gods, held enormous magical properties. If one was worthy of its glory, they would receive their greatest wish in a matter of moments and have a blessed and lucky life. La Sombra was a…large believer in this story…and wished to hone the power for himself."

"We'd gotten it back of course, thanks to your parents, but…soon illness struck…and our walls started to crumble…our village asked the gods what we should do to earn their forgiveness. They had told us that we had been good people, and that they would help us in our trials…they would send their son and daughter, the great father sky, and the kind mother earth, to be our saviors…to protect the crystal….to make sure it did not fall into the wrong hands a promise was placed over it. Only when the son and daughter of the gods became one, and their blood of hate and love, dripped onto the crystal, would it activate- and in a blinding light the users wish would be granted."

"And you think that this…great father sky, is me?" He asked slowly. The woman nodded.

"There is no doubt about it unfortunately. I did not want to involve a child in our wars, and for that, I am very sorry." She answered with a small movement of her head. Arnold laughed before shaking his head, pulling his hair some.

"Look, I'm sorry but, I'm not who you think I am, this whole prophesy thing, it's just, not true. I'm Arnold…not some son of a god. This isn't magic, it's just, weird…" Arnold whispered.

"Whether it is magic or not…you are here Arnold…and that proves that you are here for a reason…"

"I'm here because that little boy dragged me here." Arnold snapped back. She merely smiled before nodding.

"Yes…but why did he find you? Why did he not pass you by, as he might have otherwise?" She questioned. Arnold shrugged softly.

"It's just coincidence…" he muttered. She smiled before nodding.

"I do not believe in coincidence Arnold…nor do I believe in magic as many of my people do, but I am far too old and too humble to not admit that something out in this universe is far larger than we are Arnold…something that is looking after all of us…" She whispered. Arnold did not reply as he sighed gently.

"You still do not believe me?" She asked with a gentle laugh. He didn't answer but he didn't have to, she already knew. With a small smile she nudged her head towards a lone hut between the jungles trees, hidden from the village. It was decorated with flowers and other elements of nature, smoke rose from its chimney as she gestured for him to walk that way.

"Come with me Arnold…there's something I'd like you to see."

Arnold followed obediently as she slowly creaked open the door to the small hut. He waited for her to go inside but she shook her head.

"Please…this is something that you must do yourself; I have no place in there."

Arnold cautiously dipped his head as he stepped into the musty and dark room. A few candles flickered here and there, but it did not make him scared, or cause eerie scenery, instead, he felt instantly…warm…safe.

"Hello?" he called out to no response. He could see shadows at the edge of the cabin, two bodies, stiff and motionless against two raised tables. Arnold gulped a bit before slowly stepping toward them, details started to emerge with each step, a quilted blanket made out of wool, the gentle raising of chest with living breaths, white skin, golden hair against a brown pillow-

The scene of dandruff shampoo and cinnamon-y perfume…

"Mom…?" The sound came out a lot weaker than he had intended. His lips started to quiver as he slowly walked over to the first table. He held his breath as he peered over to her face. It was withered away, and torn with years of abuse, but, underneath all of it was still the same loving person he had seen in all of those photos. He quickly ran to the other table before shaking the blonde man's shoulders.

"Dad….?" He whimpered out with a cracked voice. Arnold fell back into a chair as he threw his hands over his face quickly, a tornado of emotions picking and pulling at his body. He felt weak and suddenly leaned over limply as he sobbed dryly, not even able to produce tears as he grinned.

They were alive.

They were really alive.

"Don't cry…don't cry…"

Arnolds head snapped up as he heard his father's voice hoarsely speak up. His eyes had not opened yet and it seemed in his sleep he had tried to comfort the young boy. Arnold wiped his already dry eyes before running to his side, gulping quickly.

"Are you awake…?" Arnold asked quietly. He heard someone shifting from the other bed and he turned quickly as his mother moaned in pain and twisted to her side. At his wife's sound of discomfort something triggered in Mile's mind as he too started to awaken.

Arnold leaned over his mothers bed as her eyes started to blink open, as if from some nap on the couch she'd taken accidently. He smiled at that. She slowly rubbed her eyes as she stared at his face, her eyes sad and broken. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"God…" She whispered with a small smile "…I really am dead aren't I Miles…?"

Her eyes watered as she laughed weakly. Arnold put his hand over her own gently as he let out a quick breath.

"N-no m-…m-…m-mom….it's me…Arnold…I'm your son." He whispered with a sad smile. His mother stared at him for a moment with an unchanging expression. As if in a fog she slowly lifted her arm, still bleeding from her injury, up to his cheek. There was a jolt as it touched his skin and she suddenly cried out, tears running down her cheek as she sobbed.

"Arnold…Arnold….Arnold…." she whimpered over and over again. She turned clumsily to her husband as she slapped his arm quickly to try and get him up. He groaned and opened his eyes a bit as she sobbed pointing to the boy in front of her.

"It's Arnold Miles. It's Arnold!" She cried out. He sat up quickly, and Arnold ran to keep him down, they were both severely injured and were bleeding all over their body, he didn't want them getting up so soon. As he held his father in place so he wouldn't strain himself the grown man wrapped his arms around the small boy and sobbed, hugging him tight into his own body.

"Arnold…it's really you…it's really my boy…"

"I thought I'd never see you again." Stella sobbed throwing her arms around him as well as she cried into his back. Arnold stood stiff as he felt the two grown adults breaking down like children in front of him. He tried to stay strong as he patted their backs in comfort, but ever so slowly, it overcame him.

"You weren't there for me…" Arnold whispered as tears started to build "I grew up my whole life without parents…I never knew what it was like to be a kid…I never had a childhood…I never had a mom or a dad to tell me right from wrong, I just had to learn it…you weren't there for my plays, or my games…and…and…and I'm angry….but I want to kill myself for being angry at you because I KNOW it's not your fault in my head."

He sobbed out before shaking his head.

"And I'm sad that you went through all of this for me and that I didn't save you sooner…and I'm happy…I'm…I'm so…I'm so happy." He cried out digging his head down into his parents arms. They held onto him before rubbing his hair gently, sniffing as they tried to keep themselves from crying any longer.

"I thought you were dead…all these years….I thought I'd never be able to see you" Arnold whimpered out.

"We almost were." Miles whispered as he shuddered. Arnold looked up at his parents who were now examining their bodies for damage. No bullet holes, that was a start.

"La Sombra left us unconscious for the animals to feed on…if it wasn't for the green eyed people we'd be tiger meat right now" Miles growled out. Stella sighed as the memory re-entered her head and tears started to form again at the thought of Helga being dragged away.

"If it wasn't for that little girl we wouldn't even have had a chance…" She whimpered. Miles nodded sadly before hitting his hand against the wall quickly. He couldn't even save a little girl from the same fate he and his wife had been living through for the past fifteen years.

Arnold gulped.

"…little girl….?"

"Yes…she was about your age…La Sombra took her because she was valuable to the green eyed people…they think she's their princess. They were going to kill us but…she offered her own life instead. I think she knew you..she knew a lot about you…" Stella explained. Arnold started to shake.

"…blonde hair…cute dimples…nasty mouth that gets in her trouble?" He asked cautiously. Stella and Miles looked at each other for a moment before slowly nodding. Arnold would have fallen had his parents not been holding him up in the first place. His eyes glazed over as he realized the true horror of the situation.

"Helga…is….Helga's gone."

Arnold shook his head as his fear slowly started to turn into anger. La Sombra had taken everything away from him, his family, his childhood, he had tortured his parents, ruined his life, and now, NOW, he had taken Helga captive as well?

"You know who this girl is Arnold?" Miles asked. Arnold slowly nodded as he growled out and in fury threw open the door.

"YEA!" He yelled out "SHES MY MATE!"


	15. The Prison

Chapter Thirteen

"You know she's not that bad looking with her hair down."

"Yea, almost makes her look like a lady."

Helga flinched as she started to come to, her head was pounding harshly against her skull, as if her mind was trying to dig its way out. She groaned out as her head fell to her chest, she tried to move her hands but yelped quickly as the harsh texture of rope dug into her already cut skin.

How many times did this make it?

Four?

"Ah lookit, she's awake."

Four or five she agreed with herself. This was about the fifth time she had woken from being unconscious because of these idiots, and yet here they were again.

Helga shivered, it was cold…there was a faint sound of water dripping onto a puddle in the distance, and all around her was blackness and concrete. A light was above her as she slowly sat up. Her bones cracked as she fell back to the cement. Her head made a large thud against the floor.

"Oh don't try getting up; you've taken a few nasty bumps today." A guard teased her, Helga grinded her teeth in an attempt to keep quiet as she felt them coming closer. Her eyes went wide when she felt one of their hands against her bare waist. She growled and flinched as it started to move up to her ribs.

"Look how little she is Rob!" One of them laughed out placing his hand roughly under her chin, pulling her up quickly, his hands now digging into ribs as she bit her lip to keep from yelling out.

"She's like one of them models or something" He laughed out over her skin. Helga stared at the wall, her angry and tall composure not leaving her. Even with her hands tied behind her back and her feet chained to the floor she still carried her pride.

"You're right Marcos. She is tiny. Like a stick." Rob laughed squishing her cheeks with one hand. Helga suddenly turned her head, sinking her teeth into his flesh as she felt his hands upon her. He yelled out in pain and growled as he slammed his fist into her cheek sending her crashing to the floor.

"You damn bitch!" He yelled waving his now bleeding hand in order to stop the pain. Marcos seemed to be caught up in Rob's anger as he kicked her in the stomach making her gag as she spit out a soft red liquid onto the floor.

"Don't forget who's in charge here!" He yelled laughing some as he moved down on the ground to pin her body to the floor. Helga did not seem fazed or scared, but her rage built up as his filthy hands groped at her chest in an attempt to bring her down from her pedestal.

"Get your damn hands off me or I swear as soon as my hands are free I will personally track you two dumb bastards down and use your own ribs as scoops to pull out your eyes." She said so quietly and seriously that even the two men were a bit scared. Finally Rob started to laugh nervously.

"Don't try and threaten us little girl, you're the one who should be scared. We can do whatever we want to you!" He reminded her as he rubbed her hair while she lay on the floor. Helga closed her eyes tightly, feeling the urge to throw up as his fingers moved over her face.

As Marco ripped what was left of her shirt Helga looked off and let her mind wander, anywhere but here. How long had she been unconscious? How many days had she been in this dark room? How many days would she be here…?

"Hey hey hey! Get off her you two, she's not your plaything!"

Helga looked over at the door to see a few other the right hand men of La Sombra had noticed the commotion inside of her cell and were now intervening. It made sense she guessed, they didn't need any information from her so there was no point in torturing her, and if she was in anything but good condition there was no telling what the green eyed people would do as revenge.

That thought brought her some comfort.

"Get out of here you dumbasses, if you're just gonna scare the girl you can go clean the kitchen instead."

Both of the men groaned as they were ordered out of the room. Helga opened her eyes gently to see the younger man who was now replacing him. He sighed and sat down next to her before breaking off a part of his lunch and offering it to her.

"Sorry about those brutes, they can be rather...crude sometimes." He said with light disgust. Helga eyed the sandwich as he helped her sit up against the wall. He held it up to her lips but she quickly turned her head. He smiled before taking a bite of what he had offered her. Gulping it down quickly he offered again.

"You've been here for three days Miss Helga, I'm sure that you're hungry."

Helga eyed it thinking about telling him off about how she'd rather starve then accept anything from these criminals, but…she was hungry. Very cautiously she leaned forward and took a bite, then another, and soon she was clumsily eating at the delicious flaky crust as her stomach groaned from pleasure.

"Here you can have the rest" He whispered folding out a handkerchief before putting the sandwich down on top of it. He leaned over her a bit before placing his hands on her own.

"I'm going to untie your hands, don't punch me or anything ok?" He whispered. Helga had to think about it before slowly nodding, she'd rather have free hands and something to eat than the pleasure of knowing she got a hit in. He took out his knife before cutting away at the rope that bound her.

Finally she felt it snap and she let out a sigh of relief, quickly pulling her hands in as she instinctively rubbed at blood covered cuts on her wrist. Helga slowly looked up at her captor as she leaned forward, taking the food in both hands before nibbling on it again.

"Why're you helping me?" She asked with a rightfully paranoid glance. He smiled some before taking off his jacket, throwing it over her nearly bare body. She blushed realizing that most of her clothes had been torn or thrown away before slipping the jacket over her body.

"I'm not a good guy by any means if that's what you're thinking." He said with a light smile before crossing his legs.

"I just don't condone torturing and hurting innocent little girls is all. Besides…I have a daughter about your age." He answered quietly.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Helga asked, not really concerned with whether he did or not, but merely curious as to what he was risking by helping her. He laughed before shaking his head.

"No, La Sombra trust me more than anyone else in this camp. I'm Eduardo" He whispered offering his hand. Helga did not take it but merely nodded to him.

"Helga. Helga G. Pataki." She whispered. He chuckled at that and shook his finger at her.

"You should know better than to offer your full name Helga, we might track down your parents and use them against you." He said with a smirk. She did not change emotions as she shrugged.

"You can try. Let me know how that method works out for you." Helga grumbled. Eduardo laughed before leaning back.

"You're a funny girl Miss Helga."

"So what's your daughter's name?" Helga asked, unable to admit how much she had craved human attention. He smiled before walking over to what seemed to be a sink filled with buckets. Of what, Helga was almost afraid to ask. He filled a cup with water before offering it to her.

"Here, you sound hoarse." He offered. She took it before eyeing him.

"You still didn't answer my question." Helga snapped quickly. He sighed before looking down at the ground for a while, considering his answer carefully.

"Her name was Liliana…she was a pretty young thing…skin as brown as the dirt under her feet, eyes big and as blue as the sky..." He started to trail off, his eyes turning sad.

"Was?" Helga inquired.

"She was killed by the green eyes many years ago. It is not a story I wish to recall" He answered briskly. Helga nodded a bit before taking in a large gulp of the water. Eduardo looked at the door as he heard a commotion start to take place outside. He quickly walked over and grabbed one of the officers who was running towards the front of the station.

Helga leaned forward but couldn't make out what they were saying. With a smirk Eduardo turned back to her before laughing some.

"Looks like you're getting out of here Miss Helga G. Pataki"


	16. The Crystal

Chapter Fourteen

The day was coming to its close; the sun was setting across the horizon, sending a light red tiny over everything that it's gentle light touched. Eduardo helped Helga to her feet before bandaging her hands, replacing the tight rope with loose shackles. He unlocked her feet from the ground before taking her arm gently, leading her out into the open.

They didn't have to walk long for her to see what was going on.

Hundreds of green eyed villagers, all standing strong and determined in front of the camp, stood with weapons in hand. Helga had to stand on her tip toes to see them all. La Sombra had already gathered in the front and Eduardo had to work through the crowd of guards in order to bring Helga to the front.

She could see the numbers more clearly now, women children and men had all gathered to see the transaction take place. Ikabe stood in the front line, growling at any guard who dared make eye contact with him, and there, leading all of them into the camp, was Arnold.

"It took you long enough football head." Helga whispered with a small smile as tears gingerly brewed at her eyes. He smiled up at her, assuring her without words that everything was going to be alright.

He stepped forward, holding something in his hands.

"La Sombra" he challenged. The man smiled before dipping his head in courtesy.

"Arnold…so good to see you're alive and well, this will make things much easier." La Sombra whispered. Arnold unwrapped what he was holding very slowly, Helga's eyes widened as it started to glitter in the sunlight; it was clear with a tint of green with the green eyes mark beautifully carved into the middle. The light shone through it and produced rainbows all around its holder. It was beautiful.

"Let Helga go…and I will give you the crystal" Arnold bargained. La Sombra laughed before shaking his head quickly, pointing his hand accusingly at the small boy.

"Don't take me for a fool, as soon as I let the girl go you'll take the crystal and run!" He yelled out angrily. He was sweating profusely, his eyes wild with passion at his object of desire being so close. Besides these allegations Arnold remained strong and attempted to calm him with reason.

"I have much more to lose then you do La Sombra…if I tried to go back on my end of the deal you could just shoot us both on the spot…the same would be true if I handed over the crystal first…" Arnold held out his arms, gesturing to the men and women behind him.

"Neither of us has anywhere to run La Sombra…so just hand over Helga…and I'll give you the crystal." Arnold repeated. La Sombra eyed the boy, trying to detect any deception that might be lurking in his tall frame. Slowly he relaxed and motioned for Helga to be brought back over to him.

"Alright Arnold…I'll give you the girl…but you two must prick your fingers at the tip of it and then hand it over. If you try any funny business I can promise you that my sharp shooters will not hesitate to shoot each joint in your body until you bleed to death." La Sombra threatened. Arnold did not flinch but merely nodded.

"Fine. Now-hand-her-over." Each word gritted through his teeth like it was the last thing keeping him sane. La Sombra tossed her down a few stairs before she caught herself and started in a run toward him. Arnold grabbed onto her arm tightly as soon as she was within reach and pulled her into him, dropping the crystal to the ground as he hugged her to him. La Sombra pointed his guns at the two but they didn't seem to notice. Arnold buried his head into her shoulder as he let out a sigh of relief, holding her tighter into him. She had started to shake as she cried into his shoulders weakly.

"It's over Helga…you're ok now..." He whispered to her. She dug her hands into his shirt as she hid her head into his chest, sobbing lightly into him so that no one else could see.

"Arnold I was so scared." She admitted crying into his torn t-shirt. He nodded solemnly, running his hands through her long hair as he sighed. How could he let them do this to her? He should have taken better care of her, he should have never left her alone…

"I know…I'm so sorry Helga…but it's almost over." He cooed. She nodded gently before rubbing her eyes quickly of any tears left over. Her cheeks were a bright red and the dirt that had gathered over the past few days was now turned into mud by her tears. Arnold wiped it away gently before picking the crystal up off the ground.

Arnold held it between Helga and himself as she looked down upon it. This was what all of this fighting had been for? Of course it was beautiful, but it was in no way worth any of this…

"Are you sure that you want to do this Arnold?" a soft voice asked from the background. "You know how important that crystal is to our- YOUR people. If you give it away there's no telling how they will react. Even if you don't believe in magic, are you willing to bet this entire tribes lives on it?"

Arnold looked down at the crystal before closing his eyes and swiping his finger across the tip. The blood slid down the smooth surface, causing a light red reflection. Helga looked up at him curiously and with a light smile he took her bloody hand in his own and gently pressed her wrist against the tip. She didn't feel any pain, and watched curiously as her blood followed a nearly mirrored path to Arnolds.

"The green eyes trust me, and I trust that they know a person's life is worth more than a relic. If they don't then it makes them no different than La Sombra." He turned to face the old woman behind him.

"Besides…La Sombra is nowhere near a good enough man to activate it's powers…he just needs to see it for himself." Arnold challenged. He looked up at the man who had ruined his life with determined eyes. He had taken everything away from him, and now, La Sombra would see just for himself what a pathetic excuse for a human being he really was.

"Here...take it." Arnold reached out his hand daringly. La Sombra nodded his head towards a guard who walked down the steps and grabbed the crystal in his hands greedily. Slowly he walked back up to his boss before placing it in front of the man. Arnold watched with unwavering eyes as La Sombra started to laugh, the most vicious and craved laugh that any of them had ever heard.

Even some of the guards had started to back away, sensing that all sanity had left the man. La Sombra lifted the crystal into the air, letting it gleam in the sunsets light before hugging it to his chest, closing his eyes tightly.

"Oh gods of the green eyed people, I, La Sombra, have acquired the sacred crystal! I am the champion, the warrior worthy of your blessing! I have the blood of your son and daughter upon its casing! NOW I WILL HAVE WHAT I MOST DESIRE!"

And for a moment, the entire camp was silent. The clouds seemed to stop moving, the wind, ceased to blow, and the sun, sat on its horizon for a moment longer than it should.

But after that moment, there was nothing. No blinding light, no alternate dimension, no sign that anything at all had been changed. And the first one to notice this was La Sombra. He looked down at the crystal pitifully as he shook it within his hands.

"Why isn't it working…?" He whimpered out. The guards all stood speechless as they stepped away from him. His entire body shook with rage as he shook his head. He looked the crystal over, whispering something to himself as he yelled out suddenly.

"No, no, it has to work, It HAS TO!" He screamed.

Arnold stood, Helga still protectively being held in his arms as he shook his head.

"It's no use La Sombra…you're too wicked for the crystal to work."

The man looked up, his mouth gaping as he slowly started to laugh, shaking his head quickly. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the two teenagers. Arnold's eyes widened as La Sombra chucked like a mad man.

"That's right, you two must become one, you must leave your human shells and become a single spirit! That's what's wrong! That's why it didn't work!" He laughed and clung onto the gun shakily.

"You two just have to die first! Then I'll get my wish!"


	17. The Wish

Chapter Fifteen

"Look a shooting star!" Arnold called out happily as he and his classmates laid across the grass during their sixth grade camping trip.

"Quick make a wish!" He could hear Phoebe pipe out. Gerald closed his eyes tightly before clasping his hands together quickly muttering something about a new bike. Arnold tilted his head back as they all laid in a circle and saw that most of the children were doing the same thing. Phoebe had asked for some book he couldn't pronounce, Rhonda wanted a new pair of shoes, Harold, an all you can eat buffet pass, and so on.

Arnold started to close his eyes to make his own wish when he noticed that Helga was the only one not talking loud enough for everyone to hear. She was very focused on her wish, her unibrow furrowed together in concentration as her lips whispered something over and over again.

Arnold watched them carefully, trying to make out what they were saying.

What could Helga G. Pataki's greatest, most secret, precious wish be?

Arnold's eyes widened as he realized what those lips that had teased him countless times was saying. After a moment though he started to laugh and shook his head quickly, he must have read them wrong, there was no way that the girl who had named her fist would ask for something like that.

"Pipe it DOWN football head, some of us are trying to STARGAZE here" Helga shouted out quickly. Arnold laughed to himself before putting his arms behind his head.

"Sorry Helga." He whispered with a smile.

"Crimeny…" She muttered before returning her gaze to the sky.

Arnold laughed silently to himself once more. He was silly for even thinking that she could actually ask for something like that. Pressing his fingers to his lips he closed his eyes and whispered to words he thought he had seen.

"_I wish…that I was loved…." _

"La Sombra, put down the gun…they're just children" Eduardo piped out as he saw the man shakily aiming at the two. La Sombra looked back at Eduardo before slamming the gun in his direction.

"It's their fault, it's their fault I'm not getting my wish, they cursed the crystal so that its magic wouldn't work for me. All of this, all of it is for nothing if I don't fix it!" He screamed.

"La Sombra it's over…the crystal didn't work, we need to find something else, we need to move on." Eduardo coaxed. La Sombra shook his head before laughing out.

"No, I've worked too hard for this to not work, I've spent too many years trying to get this- how will I be able to- no, no it will work, it WILL WORK." La Sombra seemed to be doubting himself as he paced, the gun in his hand shaking as Eduardo backed away.

"The legend says I will be the one to hone the crystal, the legend says I will be the one to rule this place, the legend says that I will be rich and powerful and have all that my heart desires! I, the great La Sombra, the magic MUST be mine, It belongs to no other! IT IS MY WISH!" La Sombra screamed out.

"Are you crazy?" Helga yelled out as she stared in disbelief at the man standing before her. Arnold could only watch in horror as she stepped away from his arms and towards the man in fury.

"I've been knocked out, felt up, chained to the floor, and overall humiliated, because you wanted a- a magic crystal?" Helga screamed out. Arnold had never seen her so blinded by hatred before, he thought she got angry at him but-

"For a stupid, a stupid WISH? You're pathetic!" Helga screamed out. The man was so shocked at her outburst that he didn't even think to pull the trigger of the pistol he was holding. How did such a tiny girl get such a loud voice?

"You took away a good, no, a great boy's parents for FIFTEEN years on the off chance that you could get a voodoo magic crystal that would make all your dreams come true?" Helga's voice was low now, so low and venomous that only she and La Sombra could hear it, he was stiff from shock.

"You're sick and demented. This crystal?" She grabbed it from his hands before shoving it in his face.

"It's just a rock…a stupid dumb rock." Helga spat out slamming it against the ground. It rolled down the steps toward the green eyed people, none of the guards dared touch it as it rolled into Arnold's hands, the blood stained now across its surface.

"…how-how DARE YOU!" La Sombra screamed as he looked shakily at his empty hands. His eyes, crazed and empty looked back at the girl who had refused to move an inch. He suddenly yelled out and reached for her neck but she stepped to the side, causing him to fall.

"You really disgust me you know." Helga whispered with eyes full of loathing. Finally she stepped to the side and back down the steps. La Sombra breathed heavily against the steps as he wiped the blood from his lips. Maybe just killing one…

"HELGA!" Arnold ducked as he heard a gunshot ring through the air. Helga stood motionless in fear as she looked back to see the man holding up his gun in her direction, ready to shoot again. She yelped before running down the stairs as quickly as she could.

"SHIT! I forgot he had a gun!" Helga yelled out as Arnold grabbed onto her arm, pulling her into the crowd. He looked over at her angrily, mouth a gape as he ran.

"YOU FORGOT?"

Helga laughed nervously and gripped onto his hand tighter as the y pushed their way through the crowd, at the shot the entire crowd had broken into chaos. The women and children had moved to the back while the men attacked first, at the uproar the guards had grabbed their own weapons and were racing towards the crowd.

Arnold hugged the crystal to him as he and Helga attempted to exit the insanity. Others hurried and pushed them along, for La Sombra had set his eyes on the two and was shooting at them from across the way.

Thankfully his fury had made him a poor shot.

"And wait a minute here, did you say _felt up_?" Arnold yelped out suddenly realizing what she had said during her speech. Helga rolled her eyes before pulling him along.

"We can talk about it later don't you think?" She yelled out as a bullet whizzed past them. Arnold seemed to be in his own world as he walked toward her, shaking his head quickly.

"Woah woah, who are these assholes?" He asked quickly. Helga rolled her eyes before pulling harder at his arm.

"Um Arnold, let's focus on the near death situation that's currently surrounding us." Helga repeated quickly.

"I'll kill them, I'll fucking kill them." Arnold repeated to himself as he turned back to where the guards were now at. Helga screamed as she suddenly reached out for the tall boy.

"Arnold look out!" She screamed pulling him down toward the ground as a bullet soared where his head was. Arnold shook for a moment as he gulped, the danger of the situation suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks. He glanced back at the similarly scared Helga before getting himself together.

"H-Helga come on" Arnold whispered reaching his hand out for her. Helga nodded and told her muscles to stand up to join him- but they did not respond. She shivered as she looked down at her legs, which had refused to move despite the urgency.

"Helga?" Arnold questioned. Helga could feel her eyes watering as she used her arms to push herself up, only to fall back down quickly.

"Get up, get UP!" Helga yelled at herself.

Arnold suddenly picked her up in his arms, tossing the crystal into her lap. She held onto it tightly as they started into a quick run. Helga closed her eyes as the world seemed to pass them by in an instant, her life played like chopped scenes from a movie across her eyes as the sound of a pistol being shot pounded against her ears.

There was screaming from some of the villagers, no doubt many of them had been hit in all of the turmoil. She could feel the beating of Arnold's heart against her cheek. She counted the beats.

1...2…3…4…5…

His heart started to race faster the longer they ran, she could feel branches snapping against her face and guessed that they had run into some of the jungles territory. The sounds of the fighting slowly became distant, like a bad dream. Arnold suddenly tripped, sending them both crashing to the ground with a thud. Helga groaned as pain entered her already weak body. No…this was no dream…this was far worse.

"Oh my god, Helga are you ok, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Arnold ranted as he reached out for the girl. Helga smiled weakly before helping herself up a bit in his arms. They sat underneath a large tree now, shivering and shuddering at any sound nearby them.

"Th-that's right! Arnold, Arnold your parents" Helga suddenly sputtered out, the green scenery triggering her memory. She fussed to get up but Arnold held her in his lap before smiling down at her concerned face.

"I know Helga…they're ok…they're being treated in the village for their wounds, they should be up and moving in a day or so." He whispered with a soft smile. Helga seemed to glow at his expression, even with all of the terror around them the mere thought of his family put a goofy grin on his face.

"…I'm glad." Helga softly giggled out. Arnold seemed to turn a bit more serious as he moved a stray hair out of her face. Helga blushed averting her eyes.

"…I don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you did for them…you didn't have to…most people wouldn't have." Arnold whispered to her. Helga coughed before patting her chest to breathe.

"I don't know what you mean." She mumbled. Arnold didn't take his eyes off of her, making her turn a darker shade of red. He ran the back of his hand softly down her cheek making her whimper as she closed her eyes tightly.

"You traded yourself for them. That took a lot of courage Helga, and a lot of heart." Arnold whispered. Helga opened her mouth to make a comeback but for once her head went blank. What was she going to say, that she somehow gained something from risking her life?

"I just didn't want to see it end that way, we worked too hard to have it just end like that you know..." Helga muttered. Arnold smiled down at her as she started to fuss in his arms.

"Jeez stop staring at me football head." Helga called out quickly.

"Sorry Helga…" Arnold smiled before pressing her hair back to look at the wounds upon her forehead. He slowly inched over it with a soft touch before kissing it gently. Helga yelped as he did and sat shocked. Helga slowly looked back up at him as he lifted his head above hers.

"Arnold?" She asked softly.

"Helga I think that I-"

But before he could finish his sentence a shot, much louder and clearer than any before, crushed his ear drums. He heard Helga yell as he screamed in turn, he heard something shattering as pieces of the crystal Helga had been holding shattered into thousands of little pieces. The sun fell through the leaves of the jungles trees and hit the small prisms in such a way that for a moment the two were enveloped in a huge shooting stream of light.

"No, NO!" La Sombra screamed as the crystal burst. It wasn't long afterwards that Arnold heard the footsteps of someone else sneaking behind the man, and before La Sombra could even drop his gun his throat was slit and he fell to the ground. Ikabe stood covered in blood as he took in deep breaths, whispering something nasty in his language.

Arnold pushed back his hair in relief as he laughed nervously. If that crystal hadn't been there he and Helga would be-

"MAMA EARTH!" Ikabe suddenly screamed in horror. Arnold didn't understand the words for a moment but as he felt something warm and wet soaking at his shirt he realized what the young boy was referring to.

"Helga…?" Arnold asked lowly as he turned the girl a bit. He gasped as she groaned out slowly, a large and gaping wound nearly right above her chest. Arnold fumbled with her as he watched her face twist in pain and anguish, her voice tried to call out or make a sound, but it fell silent.

"Helga…" Arnold whimpered out. Helga opened her eyes, just enough so that they looked like small slits, her pupils traveled until they found his own. Her entire body fell limp against him.

"Arnold…" She whispered. Arnold choked on his own words as he looked up at Ikabe in terror.

"Go! Hurry! Go find someone to help her!" He demanded. Though the boy did not understand the words he felt the urgency and rushed off and towards the battle field. Arnold threw his shirt off, wrapping it around her shoulder and chest quickly, pushing down on the wound with full force as he quivered.

"Helga? Helga you need to stay awake ok…stay with me…" he whispered leaning over her shakily. Helga fought to keep her eyes open as her head rolled a bit when she attempted to move it toward him. Arnold quickly moved a hand and placed it underneath her head softly, holding it up a bit so that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore.

"Helga, they're going to fix you up really good ok? And then we'll go home and you can brag about the nifty scar you'll have. " Arnold whispered. Helga didn't respond, her eyes started to slowly close once more. Arnold hit her cheek gently a few times with the soft part of his palm, making her flicker her eyes open as if awakening from a bad dream.

"Helga, Helga stay awake." He pleaded pathetically. Helga slowly smiled before letting out a gentle laugh.

"…I'm fine football head…it's...it's just on my shoulder…I'm…I'm just gonna sleep for a while" she whispered.

Arnold shook his head quickly as he hoisted her up a bit so that her head was resting on his shoulder, her body strung across his legs and lap like a rag doll. He nudged against her to keep her eyes open as he laughed nervously.

"Helga, Helga do you remember, do you remember our first year of high school? When we went to Elk Island, and we thought we saw the Swamp Monster?" He asked quietly. Helga smiled gently nodding into him.

"And…and Rhonda, Rhonda lost her shoe along the way so she and Nadine went all the way back to camp to find it, and ended up running into it. We thought, they'd gotten eaten by the monster, but they were just trying to fix that damn high heel first." Arnold laughed out softly.

"And we…we were hiding in the cavern together…and do you remember the glow bugs- what were they called?" Arnold asked.

"Do I look like Nadine?" Helga asked softly. Arnold shook his head as he held her a bit closer.

"No…sorry…but…I always thought that was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen…" He whispered. "I...I'd really like to see it with you again."

Helga didn't answer this time. Arnold shook as he grabbed onto the girl tightly, tilting her head so that he could see her face. Her eyes were shut tight not, her mouth open just a bit as she fell into him. Arnold choked as he felt tears streaming down his face. He ran his fingers through her hair gently, squeezing his fingers together as he gripped at her head.

"Helga…Helga wake up!" He whispered to her. She did not respond. He started to go into frantic as he held onto her closer.

"HELGA WAKE UP!"

He looked at her pale and motionless face as sobs started to etch their way through his lips. He cried onto her as he held her skinny body tighter to him.

"Helga please." He pleaded. He sobbed into her as he clenched his hands into her soft skin.

"Helga I thought I had time…I'm so sorry I thought I had time." Arnold whimpered out as he shook his head.

"You're so confusing, and you always leave me baffled and amazed….you're beautiful….and you're so strong…you're such an amazing woman Helga that's why you have to wake up!" Arnold screamed out pitifully. He sniffed as the tears fell down stronger.

"I love you…I love everything about you, I wanna marry you and have a family, and yell and fight with you, and kiss you and make love with you, and be by your side until the day when we both die laughing in our bed at the age of a hundred and seven….please Helga…please…" Arnold whispered. There was a silence…no birds hovered, the jungle was completely silent…and then-

She moved her hand over his own.

"Crimeny…can't I get some sleep without you freaking out on me…?" Helga asked softly. Arnold laughed out the last breath he looked down at the annoyed and very embarrassed girl. He didn't even have to ask if she had heard what he had shouted so painfully loud to her. Nor did he need to ask if she felt the same way.

Admittedly though he thought it might be the gentlemanly thing to do, he did not ask for permission to kiss her, but merely crashed his lips against her own eagerly, a spark igniting in him, warming their entire bodies in a corner of their hearts that they had long forgotten about.

"I love you Arnold…" She whispered against his lips as he leaned in to kiss her once more, the sweetness and innocence quickly being replaced by passion and a hunger for each other as the heat of the night and blood covering their bodies made them realize how short life really is.

And as the weakened girl moved hands to hold onto him, her entire body melting in his embrace, six words echoed in the back of the football headed boys mind.

"I wish… that I was loved…"


	18. The Goodbyes

Chapter Sixteen

"_Dear Arnold…_

_I hope that you're well…_

_I hope that you'll be able to send a letter back to me…_

_I hope you realize how much I miss you…"_

"Ouch! Crimeny, could you BE a little rougher?"

Arnold turned his head with a smirk as he heard Helga yelling over at some of the local doctors now fussing over her shoulder. The bullet had thankfully missed anything vital and it was proposed that she would be fine after a few weeks of therapy and lots of pain medication. Helga didn't seem to have a problem with the latter.

"How are you feeling Helga?" Arnold asked kindly as he sat down opposite of her hurt shoulder. She rolled her eyes before mumbling out.

"Never been better"

"Alright Helga we're going to disinfect the wound, it's going to sting." Warned the doctor. Helga snorted and waved her hand at that.

"Pft, I'm not worried doc." She laughed out. Arnold reached out and took her hand slowly, reassuring her. Though there was no doubt Helga was tough, she was still as sensitive to pain as most girls he knew, though she seemed to fake it a lot better. He watched the doctor as he carefully placed the bandage over her arm. Helga's eyes went wide with pain as she hissed.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Helga complained as she squeezed down on Arnold's hand until it turned a soft purple. He flinched but didn't say a word until she had calmed down. With a low sigh she dug her head into his shoulder and grimaced, squeezing onto his hand once again.

"Holy mother shiganza that hurts" Helga whined. Arnold smiled softly to himself and smoothed down her hair before kissing her forehead gently. She blushed and squirmed under his lips with a small giggle.

"Stop that, I'm trying to be in pain here." She whispered to him. As she turned her hear Arnold caught her lips against his own, pulling her head in and away from the doctor. She blinked in surprise but did not waste the opportunity as she fell into his loving embrace.

"…I love you Helga." He whispered happily.

"_I love you Arnold…I love you so much…even when I don't know I'm thinking about you I am…I keep thinking back…hoping, wishing that something would have changed, that it would be magically fixed…"_

"M-miles? Miles it's really you! M-My boy, you're home! You're home!" Arnold smiled sadly as his grandfather for the first time in years shed tears openly. He cried out and ran with a large smile out to his son as he dropped his luggage in front of the boarding house.

Miles returned the hug quickly, nearly breaking the mans back as he too fought back the inevitable tears. Grandpa wiped his eyes quickly as he turned his head back to the boarding house.

"Pookie! Pookie come out here! Our boys home!" He yelled crying out once more.

"What was that captain?" She yelled out holding out a bowl of some purple odd liquid. It fell to the ground as she saw her entire family standing behind her. Stella smiled sweetly before waving over to the old woman.

"You look great mom…" Stella whispered. The bowl shattered as it fell down the boarding house stairs, and in a run she clasped her arms around the young girl. She sniffed and held her face in her hands as she cried out.

Miles and Stella wrapped their arms around the two emotional parents as they tried to sooth them.

"You're alive…you're alive….my boy, you're alive" Grandpa whimpered. Arnold smiled from the sidelines and let out a gentle breath as Helga squeezed his hand.

"…you did good." She whispered gently to him with a proud smile. He nodded some before laughing.

"Yea…we did…"

"_In some ways, I still can't believe what happened all those months ago...our first date, those days we sat just laughing at nothing…that content and relaxing mood I got when I was around you…the way that, for the first time in my life, I felt happy…"_

"Arnold, can we talk?"

Arnold turned around quickly to see his mother and father standing hand in hand, a worried look on their faces. However he couldn't wipe the smile from his own as he nodded and hurried over to them.

"Sure mom." It was still so new to say that each time he pronounced the words 'mom' and 'dad' out loud it was like a giddy explosion erupted in his stomach, sending endorphins throughout his entire body like fireworks.

"You might want to sit down…" They whispered painfully. Arnold slowly walked toward them, turning his head as he noticed some rather official looking people sitting in their living room, drinking coffee. He looked up, frightened at his mother.

"….what's going on?"

_I know it wasn't your fault…I don't blame you…please know that Arnold._

"W-what…?" Arnold stuttered, looking heartbroken and shocked as his parents stood sadly in front of him.

"We're so sorry Arnold…we never meant for any of this to happen, we especially didn't want to get you involved…please believe us." Stella whispered slowly. Arnold held onto his head as a low and disappointed sigh left his lips.

"…no…but…I just got her…" Stella hugged him tightly as he looked down at the ground, how was he going to explain this one?

_I really hope that you're safe…_

"…say again?" Helga choked out slowly.

"…La Sombra….they…his crew…they think that we killed him…" Arnold whispered blankly, staring down at the ground. Helga rushed over to him quickly, grabbing onto his hand as she bent down a bit in an attempt to look in his eyes.

"Are you going to be ok? Did they try and hurt you?" She asked quickly. Arnold flinched before shaking his head gently.

"N-no…not yet…the FBI came and said they're making plans to…they said that it's too dangerous for us out on our own…" Arnold whispered slowly. Helga nodded in agreement, holding onto him tighter in fear.

"So they're going to keep some people at the boarding house?" She asked curiously. Arnold didn't say a word. Her eyes slowly started to dim as she pulled at his arm nervously.

"O-or….or are you just going to have a…a body guard or something…" Helga whispered slowly.

"…maybe…an apartment downtown….?" Her voice broke as Arnold started to shake.

"A-Arnold, spit it out, please, what's going on?" She whimpered. Arnold turned his head away from her, wiping his eyes quickly before biting on his lower lip. She had never seen him this upset before. He took in a deep breath to try and regain himself.

"They're…they're going to move us into a safe house…at least until La Sombra's right hand men have been caught. Staying in Hillside is…too dangerous. " He whispered softly.

"…so…where's the nearest safe house thing…?" Helga whispered, already knowing by his face it was nowhere close.

"It's up in Canada somewhere...at least, the one they're sending us to is…they say it'll be harder for them to track us up there since most of them are located down South…" Arnold choked out. Helga flinched and squeezed his hand, searching blindly for something to say.

"….I….I can save up my money and…come visist…." Helga whispered weakly. Arnold flinched and fell back onto the park bench as he cried silently into his hands. Helga watched him, her lips quivering as she reached out a hand tentatively.

"…I….I can visit right?" She cried out in a broken voice. There was silence for a moment but slowly Arnold shook his head in sorrow. Helga's knees went weak as she fell to the ground.

"…so…what does this mean for us?" She asked fearfully.

Arnold looked up, his eyes stained red as he choked out his last words to her-

"I'm sorry Helga….I'm so sorry…."

"_It gets lonely down here football head, I feel like half of me is missing each time I wake up and realize that you're nowhere to be found…but, when it gets really bad, when I feel like all hope is lost…you're still there…you and those words you said to me the day you left….I'm counting down those days until I can fulfill your promise Arnoldo…"_

"…so this is it huh…"

Arnold and Helga laid down in the baseball pit, eyes staring up at the stars with one arm behind their heads, the other clasping onto each other's.

"Yep." Arnold replied sadly.

Helga squeezed his hand tighter as she fought back all the words that she wanted to say. She wanted to beg him to stay with her, she wanted to go with him, she wanted anything and everything that could keep them together.

But this wasn't a fairytale…

In a few hours Arnold would leave on a plane and be whisked away to god knows where, blocked away from her love and devotion. She would go to sleep, and in the morning wake to Bob and Miriam's screaming, where would she go now if Arnold was nowhere in sight?

"…do you think we'll be different when you get back?" Helga asked softly.

Arnold sighed at that before nodding.

"Probably…"

"…do you think you'll still love me?"

"Of course." Arnold said sitting up quickly to look down at her.

"You say that now…but what if I become a bully again…or what if I start drinking like Miriam, or yelling like Bob…what if I get so cold that you don't want me…what if you find some girl in Canada with a two eyebrows and a pretty face and even better personality…what if she's everything you've ever wanted, what if-"

"Helga…stop…please…" Arnold whispered, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. He moved his hands underneath her hair and pulled up her head into his own as he bit his lip.

"You're supposed to tell me everything's going to be alright…you're supposed to say that Canada isn't that far…that we'll be in eachother's arms in no time."

Helga took in shakey breath as she scrunched up her nose, letting out a quiet whimper as she threw her arms around him, holding him tighter to her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Idiot…you're the optimist here not me!" She cried out. Arnold squeezed her tighter into his body, the warmth overcoming them as he nudged his head against her own. She wiped her eyes quickly before meeting his beautiful green orbs. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Helga, once I get back, can you promise to do something for me?" He whispered seriously. She slowly nodded, sniffing a bit as she tried to calm herself down.

"Marry me…" He whispered to her. She blushed a bright red, covering her face as a small whimper left her throat. Slowly she nodded and felt hot tears rushing down once more as she dug herself into him.

"Yes….yes I can do that"

"_Watching you get on that plane was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life…but…watching you come home, will be worth the entire wait…_

_Arnold my soul, you are always in my heart._

_Love, _

_Helga Geraldine Shortman__"_


End file.
